


A tale of two sisters

by Morganlefay_6013



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Adventure, Arthurian mythology - Freeform, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, arthurian cycle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: Two sisters. Two sides of the same coin. The Hidden chose them. And they will fight for their people.They grew appart, not knowing about each other, but they are conected. This is their story.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I had this idea and I needed to write it down. 
> 
> So I know I tagged the Original Famale Character, but I took a lot of inspiration on arthurian legend, if I am honest, and I can't say I own Vivianne. This is my personal interpretation for the story. Vivianne and Nimue are two different people in some arthurian cycles, and in some other are the same. I choose to put her in this story as counterpart of Nimue (not her enemy, just embodies different things, in the same side). They are both the Lady of the Lake but they are different versions, if you will. You will know a bit of both as I write. The series presents Nimue perfectly, I loved the character and how Katherine played her. 
> 
> The first chapter is an introduction to the story, a little of who is Vivianne and where she enters on the story.
> 
> I don't own Cursed or any of its characters. Also english is not my first language, so forgive the grammar unaccuracies and mistakes.
> 
> I hope you like this story. Let me know what do you think, and enjoy! Thank you for reading! <3

_Where should I begin? With water? Or with fire?_

_Once upon a time, there were two sisters. They grew apart, not knowing of the existence of the other. They were two sides of the same coin, and the day would come, for them to claim to the destiny the future of their people._

_There were very different, yet the same. One was reckless, wild, courageous. One was chosen by the Sword of Power. A warrior. A leader. The other was smart, cautious, talented. She was chosen by the Hidden. A shield. A protector._

-Vivianne!- a masculine voice called. –Vivianne!- insisted, hitting on the door. –I know you are in there!- She sighed internally and closed the book to open the door.

She wasn’t pleased with what she found by the frame. A very drunk Merlin could barely stand. He was in a dressing gown and smelled of smoke and burn flesh. She knew he had been doing something in the top of the tower. She heard the thunder, saw the lighting. She felt something through her connection to the Hidden. The very one she was trying so desperately to hide since she got to the castle.

-What happened?- she wanted to know, studying the man before her.

-A lighting. And then blood. Is raining blood! It is an omen. I could read the signs- he entered her quarters to lay on her bed. She saw the mark of lighting and she felt horrified at sight. But she looked again and then she could distinguish…

-Is that what I think it is?- she wondered.

-This? Oh, yeah. The Sword of Power. The Sword is coming back, you’ll see. Three- he mumbled, drinking wine from a flask.

-You need help with that wound?- she sighed, resigned.

-Oh, you are too kind- he smiled, and she approached him.

There was not pretending here, he knew that she was Fey, he was one, too. At first she was afraid that he would reveal it, but he did not. Instead, he asked her for her connection to the Hidden, giving her advice here and there, borrowing books, forbidden ones, and helping her. That was, when he was not drunk, which was most of the time, really.

She extended her hand to his side, her fingers touching the burned flesh, and she felt the Hidden’s presence. She noticed her face tickling, the familiar blue swirls glowing beneath her skin. His skin was growing back under her touch, easing the pain and leaving new skin instead of the forms of the Sword of Power marked there.

It took a while for all of it to go away, but she held well enough. Once it was done she turned to search for something to eat, knowing that delaying it will only make it worse. She grabbed an apple, taking a bite.

-Oh, by the way, Uther is looking for me, so please, you haven’t seen me at all- he told her after adjusting his clothing.

-Of course- she said, taking another bite.

-Merlin!!- they heard the King’s voice rumbling through the corridors and she looked at the man with panic on her features. He just took a finger to his lips and went to the background of the quarters, near a wardrobe.

She could hear the steps closer. Then, a knock on her door. She took a deep breath and fixed her hair. Then she opened to find an angry look on the King’s face. It softened a bit when he saw her. She knew this was a good thing.

-Lady Vivianne, it is always lovely to see you- he greeted her. She made a bow with her head.

-Your Majesty, how can I help you?- she wondered.

-Have you by any chance seen Merlin?- he wanted to know.

-I have been all the evening here in my quarters, Your Grace- she told him.

-Oh, very well then. If you see him, tell him to come see us, would you?- he asked.

-Of course, Your Grace- she nodded. – Is there anything else I can do to help?- she wondered.

-Now that you mention… We are having such a headache lately. It is raining blood and there have been so much complaints and furious Lords to come see us in audience….- he looked at her. He looked tormented.

-I’ll grab my things, Your Majesty- she told him, going back inside to give a death stare to Merlin as she took her remedies. Merlin just smiled at her and she snorted before going back with the King.

* * *

She was massaging the King’s temples with lavender and eucalypt oil, mixed with rosemary. He had his eyes closed and his head hanging form the chair just a bit. He made a satisfied noise.

-Better now?- she asked.

-Yes. Thank you, Lady Vivianne- he sighed. – Having you is such a blessing- he opened his eyes to look at her.

-I am always happy to help, Your Grace- she smiled, bowing her head.

-What do you think that caused the blood to rain?- he wondered.

-I don’t know, Your Grace. It is hard to say. I’ve never heard of such a thing- she told him. He nodded to this.

-But you don’t think this is us to blame?- he wanted to know.

-No, why would I think such a thing?- she looked at him, perplexed.

-Apparently, the folk does- he sighed.

-There is little to be done there, I’m afraid, then- she spoke, honestly.

-How so?- he inquired.

-People believe what they want to believe. Sometimes it doesn’t matter if you prove them wrong- she put plain. He nodded to this.

-You should be in our Council, and we should send off the rest- he said with a little smile.

-Oh, you flatter me, Your Majesty- she laughed.

-But this doesn’t make it less true. We will seek your advice in the future, Lady Vivianne- he reached her hand and kissed her knuckles.

-Thank you, Your Grace- she bowed again. Finally. She got to have some sort of influence. And she would use it.

-You may leave us now. Go rest, you earned it- he told her. She made him an elegant bow with her head and went back to her chambers, wishing Merlin didn’t pass out on her bed.


	2. Imprudence, mischief and poisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in the castle, sometimes Vivianne gets bored.   
> Her hobbies might be a little risky, but she needs to feel alive every once in a while.   
> Merlin is not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So here is another chapter. I wanted to write Queen Mother because I think she was sucha agreat character. I wish they kept her, she had so much potential. 
> 
> I founded amusing the fact of writing a discussion between Vivianne and her, so here it is. I think the both of them love their moments toghether arguing, even when they can't stand each other. It's their favourite sport. I'll dare to say Uther doesn't enjoy this, but this is not about him, is it? 
> 
> Enjoy! Thank you for reading! <3

Vivianne run upstairs and turned a corner without lessening her steps. She managed to hide behind a column while a soldier frowned at her.

-Where is she? Where is that girl?- Lord Faustus’ voice came from downs stairs, his steps approaching.

She made a gesture to the guard, putting her index on her lips, begging him to remain silent.

-You! Have you seen the healer girl?- the lord asked the soldier. She held her breath.

-No, my Lord, I am sorry- the soldier replayed. The Lord groaned.

-Her mischief will not be unpunished! How dare she? Tinting my tongue of blue! She will know my fury!- he rambled as he left.

She bit her lip to prevent a laugh coming out. It was fair game, well deserved. He had been talking against her and he thought she won’t find out. Moron. She pushed back the laugh once again, but she failed and a little childish laughter came out.

-I think is safe now, my Lady- the soldier spoke to her. She came out her hiding spot, throwing a coin to him. He caught it on the air easily.

-I appreciate it- she bowed her head and ran away, a smile on her lips.

When she arrived her quarters Merlin was there, going through her books. She sighed. This man had no respect for her privacy. She knew he was being protective of her, in fact, that had caused rumors in the past, but she had worked through them. She cleared her throat, making Merlin drop a book. She couldn’t help but laughing at his reaction.

-You are silent- he took a hand to his chest in a dramatic gesture.

-I better be, as you advised, right?- she raised an eyebrow. He smiled at this.

-You might be the only one who actually follows my advice- he told her, picking up the volume.

-I am a smart person- she smiled at him.

-But you don’t follow all my advices, it seems- he stared at her.

-What?- she put her best innocent face.

-Lord Faustus. I doubt that there is a soul in the castle that hadn’t heard by now- he scolded.

-He brought this on himself. Besides, it is quite childish to make a scene about it. It could be a legitimate mistake. Shit happens- she shrugged. Merlin narrowed his eyes at this.

-But it is not a mistake, is it? You made this on purpose- he wanted to know.

-Ups- she smiles, mischievously.

-Vivianne…- Merlin sighs.

-What? You are not exactly a moral authority- she pointed out.

-Oh, fuck off- he sighed, dropping on her chair.

-Is there any special reason for your visit?- she wanted to know, not wanting to be scolded like a child.

-Oh, yes. Queen Regent requests your presence on her chambers. Her motifs, unknown- he informed. – And you know what that means- he warned.

-She is probably bored. It’s fine, I’ve been there before. The conversation keeps me sharp- she told him.

-You know what I mean. Be careful. She tries to play with all of us. She is dangerous- he glanced at her.

-Oh, it is just friendly conversation. No harm comes from there. She is lovely- she gave him her best smile.

-That’s precisely the kind of attitude that concerns me. What if she finds out what you are?- he hissed.

-She won’t. I am not stupid. And Uther would believe me before her- she remarked.

-Speaking of which, I see you have access to the library now- he shoots an inquisitive look at her.

-Oh, that. Apparently, someone is afraid that I was having an affair with you, so now I can read as much as I please, so you don’t hand me your books. I’ll say is jealousy- she commented casually.

-You should be careful with the games you play in this castle- he warned her.

-I know, believe me- she nodded. He stared at her.- I do!- she frowned.

-Then be nice with the Queen- he requested.

-Me? I am an absolute delight to be around!- she smiles. He sighed at her words.

-You know what I mean…

-She starts it. Every single time- she argued.

-Then don’t engage- he told her.

-But I can’t really have those conversations with the rest of the court, can I?- she pouted.

-You could if you showed up more.

-They are not that interesting. I like books better- she said, honestly. – And of course, your lovely visits brighten up my days- she told him with a charming smile.

-Don’t do that with me, it doesn’t work- he rolled his eyes.

-Doesn’t it?- she titled her head. He sighs.

-Maybe. A little bit. But don’t push it- he admitted.

-I learned from the best- she winked at him. He smiled at this.

-Alright, let’s don’t keep the Queen waiting. I have somewhere else to be. Be nice. Behave. And take care while I am away- he told her.

-I will. I am a good apprentice- she smiled.

-No, you are not. You should be more formal- he shook his head.

-Ah! You admitted it! I am your apprentice. There is not walking away from that!- she pointed at him, making him sigh. – Alright, I will- she sighs. – Take care-she looked at him with more serious eyes. He nodded and patted her head before walking away.

The Queen’s Chambers were always cold and humid. Sometimes she wondered how come she hadn’t died of a disease or plain cold. It resented her joints, tough. The cold. That is why she had to visit. She handed her medicine for it. And even when she had plenty of it, she summoned her here and there, every once in a while. When she was bored, she knew. When she wanted to argue. When she was bored to argue with her son and some members of the court, because, they both know, they can catch up with her. But she could. And it was exciting.

Merlin used to say that they would gut each other if they had knifes in there, and maybe he was not misguided. But the fact that was strictly words made it more elegant. More interesting. It was a satisfaction there that blood couldn’t cover. She felt energized after her conversations with Lady Lunete. Queen Regent. Mother Queen. They did well by fearing her, she was a formidable adversary. Fast. Witty. Clever. She respected her. She would be a considerable threat if she was not imprisoned on her quarters. She took a bit of pity on that, at least the first time she met her. Now, she knew, it was for the better. Not the Queen, but the rest of them.

-You send for me, Your Grace- she bowed as she entered the quarters. She will give her the due respect, whatever her feelings towards her were.

-Ah, Lady Vivianne- the Queen pronounced the Ns with emphasis. – I wonder what took you so long- she looked at her with her icy eyes.

-I lost track of time, Your Grace, forgive me- she looked back at her, not intimidated.

-With what? Or who?- she wanted to know. – Because there are rumors around, dear, you should know…- she smiled wickedly at her.

_Here we go_

-I don’t have time for rumors, Your Grace, I am busy reading books- she gave her a sweet smile.

-Oh? Books? That is what’s keeping you from the court?- the scorn was palpable.

-It is, Your Grace, I can’t imagine what is keeping you from the court- she casually spoke. That won her a sharp look from the Queen. That stung more that it should.

-And where do you take such interesting volumes, I wonder?- she asked, instead answering.

-The library. It actually has a wide collection. I imagine it is Your Grace who I should thank for it. It is quite lonely there. Peaceful. No one to disturb- she bowed her head. The Queen seemed appeased. For now.

-Oh dear, you are welcome. It is nice to be appreciated. Even if it comes from a peasant girl. I don’t know what surprises me more, that you know how to read so many words or that you have access to a sacred place like that- the Queen flapped her eyelashes like she gave her the biggest compliment a person could be handed.

-Your son, the King, give me plenty of access, if you should wonder- she said, waiting for the woman’s reaction. Her face was livid for an instant, then she masked it behind a motherly smile. But it tasted like victory just the same.

-My dear son is lost without someone to advise him. He sure is enchanted by that candid face of yours, but a mother knows better- she seated and made her a gesture to seat with her. She did.

-Oh, it is not what I intend, Your Grace- she assured the Queen.

-And what it is that you intend? Because from where I am standing is painfully clear what it is- she leaned on the table to look at her.

-Then enlighten me, please, I beg you- Vivianne looked at the older woman, her eyes shiny.

-You had your eyes on Uther since you arrived to this castle. I know it. And you want that throne with burning desire. You are not going to stop until you get it. But you were not counting with me. I can see through you. You are simple. The folk always is- she rested her chin on her hand, looking at Vivianne.

-Maybe is Uther who has his eyes on me since I arrived, have you consider the possibility?- she replayed with a melodic tone.- Maybe is he who wants me with burning desire. Maybe he is not going to stop because you tell him so. He is a King, after all- she gave her a calmed look.

-Oh, you are so obvious. I expected more- she looked at her nails, then at Vivianne.

-Am I? Because I do not search for that kind of attention. Not from your son. Not from anyone. For being that simple, seeing through me, smart as only a Queen can be, you failed your shoot greatly, Your Grace. I am not after Uther. I don’t want the throne. Not even your money. But being so attentive, how could you miss what I am after? I am just a peasant girl. Simple.- she held her look, impassive.

-I know you want him, don’t you dare to lie to me, girl!- she raised her tone.

-Please… If I wanted to fuck your son I would have long ago. And the whole castle would have reverberated to it- she added with a sided smile.

-How dare you!- she hit the table, outraged. Vivianne put a smug smile on at this.

-Multiple times. I don’t think he would complain at this- she recreated as the other woman cooled down.

Instead dignifying that with an answer, the Regent Queen pushed a plate her way.

-How very impolite of me! I did this little cakes earlier, would you try one?- she offered with a perfect smile.

Vivianne doubted, knowing what the game was about, but she decided that the Queen was a lonely woman and she would give her the satisfaction. They didn’t look so bad. She nodded before moving her hand. She took her time, picking one. It was exciting. She could see the amusement look on the Queen’s eyes. She finally decided which one she would take, and she picked it up.

-Cheers!- she raised it before taking a bite. She took her time chewing.

-How is it, dear?- the Queen asked.

-Hmm.. I can distinguish cherry and brown sugar. It is a little dry, but oh, the taste. It could be better with a little raspberry, I’ll dare to say- she replied, finishing and licking her fingers.

-It is all you can taste?- the Queen smiled.

-So far, yes- she looks at her perfectly serene.

She waited for the poison to kick in, but it didn’t happen. Strange. She frowned and looked at the plate. Three cakes free of poison, and she picked one of them. What were the odds?

-Oh, if it is the poison you are worried about, I could see there were none. You’ll see, most of them have this subtle smell like almonds; now, it may be fool most of the people, but I can smell the cyanide from here. Can I suggest you another poison? Don’t worry about it, Your Grace, I will keep your secret. Practice makes the master, you’ll get there, I am confident- she gave her a candid smile. The Queen hissed.

-Enough courtesy, get out- she gave her a lordly look.

Vivianne stood up and bowed her head.

-Your Grace- she smiled at her once again.

-I will be watching you, Vivianne- she warned, venom on her tone.

-I know. Please do. Watch me- she stared at her and smirked before going out.


	3. Run girl, run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin returns to the castle to tell Vivianne what he saw.  
> He also tries to warn her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here it is another chapter. Merlin had visions both about Nimue and Vivianne. Nimue had seen Vivianne's face in this visions, but she doesn't know her yet. This is a bit angst/fluff. Let me know what do you think! Thank you for reading! <3

He returned to the Castle with a plan. But he couldn’t stop thinking about what the visions revealed. He had two daughters now. One was wielding the Sword of Power, which nearly destroyed him. And didn’t want to see him again. The other was living on the wolves’ den, and he took her as his apprentice. He needed to know both were safe.

He would go to check on the midwife and put his plan to work, but he needed to do something first: tell all the truth to Vivianne, and let her out that place. And second, try to talk some sense to Uther. It might not be all lost. He knew that Vivianne was trying the same thing, and even when she had made some progress, the King hadn’t reacted to the Fey slaughter yet. They had no time, and the Sword was on the game again.

How to speak to the girl? She was already grown, probably raised by another man who she called father. She deserved the truth, but what would be the cost of it? Nimue’s reaction was turbulent. And even when he knew Vivianne more, he didn’t quite know what to expect.

He took a deep breath and stood by the door. He wondered if she would be in her chambers. A distracted humming of a song confirmed she was, making him smile. He knocked at the door, hearing her steps approaching.

-Yes?- she opened the door, frowning.- Oh, Merlin you are back! Come in!- she invited him with a smile, opening the door more.

-Ah, Vivianne, it is nice to feel welcome for once- he smiled a bit.

-Oh? Like you need an invitation to come in. I’m surprised you even knock- she teased. – I assume that the King is not happy to have you back? I’ve heard rumors about you being banished, but I didn’t know what to believe, if I’m honest- she told him, concerned. He laughed dryly.

-Well, the rumors may become true any giving moment. I’ve come to say I’m leaving, in fact. I will try to appeal to the King, but even I know that has little chances of working. – he told her.

-And what would you do? Where are you going?- she looked at him, worried.

-It is safer not to reveal it just yet- he told her- but as my apprentice, I would recommend you to come with me. Would you, Vivianne?- he looked at her with hope. He didn’t dare to tell her just yet. Maybe he was a coward, but he feared her rejection.

She looked at him, troubled. She knew what was at stake, and she was talented. She learned fast, and she knew many things about magic and the Hidden when he first met her. She could be greater than he even was. More powerful. Less impulsive. More steady. Not as reckless.

-I… I am so close to achieve what I have being working for… I can’t leave now Merlin- she finally told him. He felt a deep sorrow to those words. Her daughter seemed to be committing the same mistakes he once did. –I am sorry- she approached him, to look at him. – I promised myself I would not rest until I could actually do something. I owe it. To my village. To the memory of my parents- she whispered.

-They are gone?- he wanted to know. He couldn’t stop the words from coming. She nodded. –How were them?- he looked at her, carefully.

-My father was a hunter. He was warm, funny. He tried to teach me, but I always refused.- she smiled, nostalgic.- My mother was loving, yet strict. She had magic too.- she sighed. – Fortunately they were already gone when the Paladins burned my village to the ground.

Merlin nodded. He remembered Brianna. Vivianne didn’t have much of her. He could see some similarities between him and his daughter. He wondered if it haunted her, not to look like her mother. Nimue was a resemble of Lenore. But still, Brianna would live within Vivianne, he knew this.

-Maybe…- he doubted- Sometimes what we think lost… it is not so- he told her.

-Right… as long as I remember them…- she had her eyes a bit wet.

-Yes. But also life gives you surprises, unexpected ones- Merlin spoke. Vivianne looked at him, not understanding. He sighed.- I went to an enchanted place while I was away. The castle of Festa and Moreii. Do you know the story?- he looked at her. She nodded. – So this castle, if you go there and are willing, their spirits will show you visions of the past.

-What did you see?- she frowned.

-I saw my mistakes. But I also saw that I might not be as alone as I thought. I have two daughters, it seems. I met one of them there, she doesn’t want to see me, you’ll see.- he looked down, remembering.

-Who is she?- she wanted to know.

-You may have heard of her, they call her the Wolf Blood Witch- he answered. Vivianne gasped at this.

-She is in great danger, even with the Sword on her power- she looked at him, concerned.

-And she is your sister, Vivianne. Half-sister, actually- he completed, cautiously. Vivianne looked at him with surprise on her features.

Her eyes were still wet, she dry them with a hand, slowly. Then she studied him. She was calmed, considering the possibilities. Her mind was running fast, trying to accept the new information before her.

-How…?- she started, looking at him. She breathed deeper.- Did you know?

-No, I didn’t. You don’t look so much like Brianna. And she never told me… Well, nothing, really- he admitted.

-You… remember her?- she wanted to know.

-Yes- he nodded.

-You… loved her?- she asked.

-We met in Beltane- he looked at her, feeling bad for her right now.- You… know how it is… I did like her but…

-You didn’t get to know her that much- she completed. He nodded.

They looked at each other in silence for a while. She seemed confused, yet not revolted. That was good, right?

-It will be dangerous for you in here, Vivianne- he looked at her.- Please, come with me- he requested.

-I… I can’t. I can make him see it is wrong, I know it- she looked more determined with every word.

-This is a snake pit, Vivianne. It will only get you hurt on the long term. I been there before, trying to do what you intend. And if memory doesn’t fail me, it took me to the gallows not long ago. I can’t see that happening to you. Please, child, learn from my mistakes- he begged. Vivianne doubted for a few moments, looking at him with her deep blue eyes.

-I have to do this- she whispered. He closed his eyes, defeated, but nodded. He understood the feeling, even when he didn’t share it.

-Promise me… you will remember everything I taught you.- he said, his voice hoarse. She nodded. – Trust no one- he approached her- And take care- he gave her a tender look. She closed the reach between them to hug him. It felt intimate and emotional in a way even when it was new for both of them.

-Be safe- she told him.

-You too. Farewell, my child- he kissed her forehead and turned to leave, knowing that the remorse will haunt him for long.


	4. Looking back, looking forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivianne finds herself alone and lost. The war for the Sword has started and she is in danger and in the wrong side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This chapter is shorter and mainly angsty, but necesary for what is coming. Let me know what do you think! Thank you for reading! <3

Merlin’s words have been in her mind a lot lately. The world around her turned hostile. She felt a bit lost, even if she hated to admit it. Uther almost killed Merlin before he returned for her. That was a warning. Then, Queen Regent was no longer secluded on her quarters, and she saw shadows everywhere. Things happened very fast. She was filled with anguish and retired on her chambers, on the safety of books. She barely slept. She had the certainty of being haunted. Uther won’t listen or search for her, and maybe that was for the best.

_“This is a snake pit, Vivianne”_

_“It took me to the gallows; I can’t see that happening to you”_

_“Trust no one”_

Tears came down her cheeks, remembering those words. She had been so naïve. And she saw no way out now. It was her fault. She should have run when she could. Such a fool. She curled up on her bed, looking at the flame of the candle.

-Now what?- she asked to the flame.

She looked through the window to the night sky. She thought of Merlin. She hoped he was alright. She also thought of her new sister. Half-sister. She wondered what she would be doing now. She hopped she would be alright. She hopped she could vanquish all her obstacles. That she would rescue her, even if it sounded childish. And lost in these thoughts, she fell asleep.

* * *

The rumors about the King grew each passing day. They said he had no right claim to the throne, that he was not a Pendragon. The Queen was quick to react to them, but the gossip spread faster, and she heard here and there. She didn’t know if those words were to be believed or not, but there they were.

They were out of the Castle now. To war. And each passing day she felt emptier and emptier inside. Hollow. She focused in surviving each day. Until the news were too much to be ignored. She knew there was something else brewing. The Queen Regent died. And even when this represented some protection for her, she couldn’t help but feel unsafe knowing she fell.

There was a burial on her name. Everybody faked, but not her. It was strange, hating that woman with all her heart, she would miss her. They kept the old game alive, but the tables had turned, she was the one between the walls and the Queen was the visitor. She wondered if she felt as alive as she did when they tried to get each other.

She managed to terrify her the last time. She blamed it on her lack of courage lately, but the Queen had played her cards very well. And she was dead. And she will miss her. May she rot in the Widow’s arms. She looked at the gravestone with her eyes full of tears. She told herself she won’t shed one. And yet, she was struggling to succeed. Lunete would have laughed at this. She tried to picture that on her mind and couldn’t help but smile.

She played with the flower on her hands. She thought of bringing a handful, but she won’t give her that much honor. One was enough. It was still a gesture. She put the flower delicately on the stone.

-You will be missed- she pronounced quietly.

She looked at the grave for a few more moments. May this serve her as a warning. Another one yet. Maybe Merlin would have called it omen. But omens are to be read into. This was palpable. She was in danger still. She shouldn’t forget that.

-Lady Vivianne- the King’s voice sounded behind her. She took a few seconds more to look at the grave before turning to look at him and bowing.

-Your Majesty- she greeted.

-We didn’t expect to find you here- he told her, honesty on his tone.

-I was paying my respects, Your Grace- she told him- I let you alone to say your goodbyes- she bowed again, preparing to leave.

-Don’t- he told her, softly. She stopped and turned, not expecting this. Or his tone. He had been choleric lately, and she had to be especially careful. –I came here for you- he told her. Not we. I. She felt intrigued, but at the same time there was a voice on her head saying this couldn’t be good.

He looked at her, approaching. His eyes looked at hers directly. She held the look. He seemed vulnerable. He doubted before speaking.

-We are at war, Lady Vivianne- he told her. – And we need you by our side.- he looked at her. There was the “we” again. Thank the Gods.

-Of course, Your Majesty- she bowed with a smile. – There will be plenty of wounded to attend, and I will do my best- she promised.

-Actually, we will want you in our War Council, as well. Your healing skills are much appreciated, but we will want to keep you around. Closer- he looked at her.

She felt dizzy. She knew he had been in conversations with the Paladins. That meant she would have to face them if given the chance. And the thought made her nauseous. And the war… The war was for the Sword, she knew. The Sword that the Fey had. The Sword that her sister wielded. And she was on the opposite side. She needed to do something to change this. And fast. She saw Uther offering her his arm. She breathed and took it, with the most charming smile she could reunite.

-It would be my honor, my King- she replied, making Uther smile brightly.

She could hear the Queen’s voice inside her head. _Oh dear…_


	5. The lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivianne and Nime cross paths and everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited about this chapter. I wanted to write it since I first started this story. I hope it reflects everything I want to send about Nimue and Vivianne. Let me know what do you think! Thank you for reading! <3

The scene before her was confusing. On one side, there was the King, before him, there were the Paladins, and in the middle of them there was the Wolf Blood Witch. The Fey Queen. She had never seen her face. This was her sister. Half-sister. She still had problems thinking of Merlin being her father. She had a father before. A good father. And he died, and she cried him. And now there was more. It was… confusing.

She studied the girl before her. She should be around her age. She moved with confidence. Defy on her eyes. She tried to search for some similarities, but there were not many she could point out. She had blue eyes too. But hers were lighter. She was pretty. And brave, being there. Would she know? Oh Gods. She was there, and she felt helpless. She wanted to help her. Not because it was her sister, but because she had been made prisoner. Uther was supposed to keep her. Maybe that would allow her to reach her, help her scape. The room was full of voices.

-ENOUGH!- Uther spoke, roaring. –We have made a decision. The Wolf Blood Witch would go to the Paladin camp. We want the Sword, WHERE IS THE SWORD?- he demanded.

-I don’t have it with me- the Fey Queen smiled. Vivianne felt pride to this, followed by fear. They took her, she didn’t resist, two men grabbing her arms. She couldn’t help herself stepping forward, trying to reach her. They crossed a look. She was serene, but Vivianne wanted to scream.

-Your Majesty…! –she started. The king made a gesture and a soldier took her arm, pulling her away. She resisted, and some others appeared, taking her somewhere else. –Get off me!- she fought but they were too many.

They took her to another tent, and leave her alone. The King visited, eventually.

-My Lady, you have to understand…- he started.

-No- she was furious. Every second passing, more and more. He frowned to her tone.

-I know, she is just a girl, and you are a very compassionate soul…- he tried to approach her, but she avoided him. He frowned deeper, starting to lose his patience.

-She is my sister- she hissed. Silence. The King studied her.

-Are you a Fey?- he frowned- You don’t look like one- he told her, and she felt her rage increasing- We can overlook that fact, since you have been loyal to us- he said, paternalism impregnating his tone- Then it turns to be true what they say about all Fey being brothers and sisters, after all…

-Yes, I am. I am a Fey. But she turns out to be my actual sister- she spitted. He stops to this.

-Oh. How very unfortunate- he sighed.

-UNFORTUNATE?? SISTER OR NO SISTER, SHE IS INNOCENT. SHE SURRENDERED AND YOU HAND HER TO THE WOLVES.- she yelled at him.

\- WE WILL HAVE THAT SWORD. WE ARE THE KING-he yelled back.

-You are so blind. You always have been. None of my advice would ever change that- she realized out loud. She made a pause.- You are the King… for now. Thanks to the Queen Mother, the one you murdered- she accused. He seemed to have lost his speech.

-GUARDS- he called.

Two of them grabbed her by the arms. The king approached her, turbulent emotions going through his face. He put a hand on her cheek, softly, delicately.

-I could have loved you, in another life- he whispers, pain on his words. His eyes are sad. Her eyes are wet, full of rage, looking at him. He has no right to say these words, and yet they hurt bad, deep. She knew they were true. But not in this life. His hand caresses her cheek to her chin and then he made a gesture to the guards, that took her away, yet again.

They took her outside, expecting further instructions. One of the guards excused to go to piss in a very rude way, making his counterpart laugh. She made a disgusted face. The other guard was looking at her. Too much. She moved her hands with no shackles. She was no threat, just a lady. She smiled on the inside. He took a knife out, pointing at her.

-Stop moving- he told her.- The King would have mercy if you apologize, I can see why he is so found of you- he smiled. Her disgust grew.

-I didn’t ask for your opinion- she replied, livid.

-But you have it, anyway- he said, not putting the knife away.

-You can choke on it- she felt her power contacting the Hidden and the man fought for air as she spoke. She stood up and leaved, walking calmly. There was no rush. And she won’t bring attention to herself that way.

She walked around the camp, when she felt a magic outbreak, and then another. She looked around, seeking the origin. The Paladin camp. She could go there. It was risky, but maybe… She had to get out of the King’s camp anyway, whatever was the next step.

She grabbed a torch and walked to the exit. The guards there noticed her.

-Who are you?- they demanded.

-Lady Vivianne- she spoke, confident.

-You can’t go outside, my lady, it is dangerous- the Capitan told her. She wanted to laugh at this. She was dangerous.

-Let me through- she told them. The narrowed their eyes and reached their swords.

She heard the Hidden then. They were whispering, their voices clear to her.

_Your sister… the lake… hurry… she doesn’t have much time…_ Then the image they showed her made clear her which her next step was now. She hardened the grip on the torch.

-We don’t want to harm you, my lady- the formed, preventing her from passing.

-Oh, but I do - she said, her skin glowing. The magic went out of her body like a wave, striking them and making fall like a ninepin row. She gathered her dress with delicacy and walked over them, guided by the stars to find the Fey Queen and save her from the Widow as the Hidden whispered around her, giving her courage.

She crossed the woods, knowing where she need to step and head. She noticed the creatures around her howl and hunt, live and die. She was determined to found her, not helpless anymore. It took her a couple hours, the dawn before her, but she arrived to the lake.

It was peaceful there. She took a moment to look at the nature around her, and then she dive in, the torch abandoned in the shore. She swam, as fast as she could, searching for her. It took her a while to found her. She was in the middle of the lake, suspended. She looked so peaceful. She was tempted to leave her like that. In peace. She deserved peace. She had fought so much already…

* * *

Nimue felt peace, floating. Was she dead already? Was this the twilight? She hopped to find her mother there. Have some rest. It was quiet. Part of her was thankful for it. She wanted to rest now. She had earned it. The water around her was warm, wrapping her in a loving hug. It felt good. Familiar, somehow. She wanted to remain there. No worries. No fights. Just being. Numb. Was long since she passed? Would her people weep for her? She felt a hand, then another.

_“Mother_ ” she thought, with a smile.

But then she felt a pull, and the water around her was moving. It was cold, it was unpleasant. She was moving. Someone was carrying her. She felt air against her skin. Then she felt cold, water and air. And pain. Her side stung now. Her eyes were too heavy, even when she wanted to see who was carrying her. Was Morgana? Arthur? Merlin? She felt colder each second passing. And her chest hurt bad. She felt something being removed, and then the pain increased. She wanted to go back to the lake. She wanted to scream, but she was too weak to do so. Then she felt the familiar tickle of the Hidden. And then her pain was eased. She felt her wounds healing. And it was all too much. She heard a voice. A feminine voice. And then she passed.

* * *

She managed to get her out of the lake, not without effort. She was getting exhausted. And she still needed her magic to heal her. She begged to the Gods to help her. She needed to save her. She owed her. She took a couple breaths and grabbed the arrow steady. She counted and pulled it out at once, repeating with the other and making pressure so she wouldn’t bleed out. She noticed the cold on her own skin, shivering. But she needed to continue. She had to. She owed her.

-Please, stay with me- she told the other girl, pushing aside a strand of hair from her face.

She called the Hidden, and they were there, waiting. Whispering. They connected them and started healing her. She noticed the wounds on her flesh, hurting as they were her own. But it didn’t matter. She reached her on time. She saved her. What happened next, it didn’t matter. She was safe now. She smiled, feeling triumphant for once in a very long time. 

_You did well, child. Rest now…_

And then the world vanished.

* * *

They were lying side by side, the magic flowing between the both of them, connecting them. They were on the edge. Too much effort put on the both sides. To remain alive. To last. They fought pushing all they could. Now there was not up to them anymore. Barely alive, the Hidden worked through their bodies. Repairing, breathing life. Until they were strong enough once again.

Hours passed, they laying there. Their hands rested close, not touching, like a cruel metaphor.

Nimue was the first to react. She slowly came back to consciousness. Her head was pounding. She groaned and passed a hand through her face. She opened her eyes with a lot of effort and get used to the light bit by bit. She turned to find someone lying by her side. Probably the one who took her out of the lake. She tries to get up, feeling weak. She shakes the girl next to her, not obtaining response. She checks her pulse. It is faint, but she is alive.

She takes the hair out of her face, and she recognized the girl from the king Uther’s tent. The one from the vision at Festa and Moreii’s castle, she realized. Her sister. Half-sister. She is grateful to the Gods for her. She saved her. She knows she is too weak to return the favor. She hopes she wakes up.

She managed to drag her to the sun after several attempts. Then she snuggled around her, for extra warmth, fearing she would die out of cold. She lighted a fire after searching for stones and branches. It was not big, but it was something.

-Please, wake up- she looked concerned to the purple lips of her savior.

Vivianne coughed and groaned at once. Then she noticed someone embracing her. She tried to get up, but a hand stop her.

-Easy there- she heard a girl say. She tried to say something, failing. –It’s alright, you are alright. You are safe now- she explained. She nodded.

-You lighted a fire- Vivianne’s voice was hoarse.

-I did- she smiled. -And got us something warm. Here, drink- she offered her something that smelled sweet. She took it. Mint with berries.

-Thank you- Vivianne looked at her. Nimue nodded.

She drank tiny ships and gave it back to the other. They exchanged the drink while it was still warm until it was over. The silence was thoughtful. They looked at each other for a while, wanting to say something.

-You saved me- Nimue was the first one to speak.- Thank you- she smiled.

-It was the least I could do- Vivianne smiled back.

-How did you know where to find me?- Nimue wanted to know.

-The Hidden told me. They came to me. They also healed you- Vivianne explained.

Nimue searched for scars or remains of her wounds to find none. Vivianne smiled to this and checked her own body, knowing that the wounds were shared before she fainted. She found the arrow spots on her skin, still healing. They didn’t bleed but she would do well by covering them. Nimue noticed this and gasped.

-How…?- she approached to her, looking at her side.

-The spell I used… I connected us. You were too weak to heal. And any other alternative I could think of would have killed both of us, probably- Vivianne told her, adjusting her clothes. They were soaked, so were the others. –I’m Vivianne, by the way. I wish we have met in a different way.

-Nimue- she replied. – I agree on that- she laughed.

-I think I left my cloak near the shore- Vivianne tried to get up. It took her two attempts, but she finally succeeded. –If I can find it, and is still dry maybe we could dry our clothes by the fire and the sun. It is wide enough for the both of us.

-I’ll help you- Nimue agrees.- What does it look like?- she wonders.

-Big, and blue. Deep blue. Like Merlin’s cloak- Vivianne explains.

-There!- Nimue points. The wind had taken it out of the shore and it hanged from a tree branch.

-Lucky us- Vivianne smiles.

-Yes- Nimue nods, a bit nervous.

Both of them had difficulties to move, and they walk shoulder by shoulder, leaning on the other. It took a while, but they reached the cloak.

-So…- Vivianne gave a little look to Nimue. –Do you have any other siblings?- she wanted to know.

-No, just me- Nimue told her. She nodded.

-What about you?- she asked this time.

-Same. Only child- Vivianne manipulates the cloak carefully so it doesn’t get wet.

-Not anymore- Nimue pointed out. Vivianne laughed at this.

-Right. It takes a while to get your head around it… I still can believe Merlin is my father, if I’m honest- she told the brunette.

-It happens to me too, but I think I made my peace with it- she sighed.

-A sister… It is odd- Vivianne looked at Nimue with a smile.

-A welcome surprise, at least for me- Nimue offered.

-I am glad too, it is just… weird. I thought I was on my own, and now I am not. Or at least not entirely- she smiled at Nimue.

-I am thankful for that, too- Nimue told her.

-Come, let’s seat by the fire while our clothes dry. I have the feeling we have much to discuss- Vivianne invited her, as they approached to the fire.


	6. Knowing me, knowing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nimue and Vivianne find similarities and differences about themselves and their childhoods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! There is another chapter of the story, I hope you like it. Nimue and Vivianne are just starting to meet, but they are growing in each other slowly. Enjoy! Thank you for reading! <3

They seated, covered by the cloak as their clothes were drying. The fire crackled before them. They looked at each other with a tiny smile. This was a weird situation, to say the least.

-Is your head any better?- Vivianne wanted to know.

-Yes, I think the brew helped- Nimue nods, combing her hair with her fingers. Vivianne nodded.

Nimue removed, a bit nervous.

-Are you cold?- Vivianne wanted to know. Nimue looked at her and shook her head. She seemed to be alright with the situation. Or at least more comfortable with it. She had so many questions… They had time, didn’t they?

-Sky Folk?- Nimue looked at her half-sister. She nodded.

-Yes. You?- she wanted to know.

-Yes- she smiled.

-How old are you?- Vivianne wanted to know after a little pause.

-Twenty four. You?- Nimue asked.

-Twenty seven- Vivianne replied, a little smile on her lips. – Seems I’m the eldest- she looked amused.

-That means that you’ll boss me around?- Nimue mocked, an eyebrow raised.

-Oh, count on it- Vivianne laughed, making her laugh as well.

-I am the Fey Queen- Nimue argued.

-And I am your elder sister- Vivianne stack out her tongue at her. Nimue poked her playfully, making her laugh again.

-So, what is your story, sister?- Nimue glared at her. Vivianne gave her a sided smile. She saw Merlin in that smile and part of her warmed to the fact.

-Well, once upon a time…- Vivianne started in a musical tone, making Nimue roll her eyes. –I was born in a Fey village, near a river, deep in the woods. My father… the man who I knew as my father was a hunter. My mother was in the Elders Council- Vivianne shrugged. – I was supposed to be High Priestess. The Hidden chose me. But I was considered too young by the elders, and they chose another. My parents were gone already by then, so I left the village. The Paladins attacked shortly after. There were no survivors. –she looked at Nimue, like that was long ago. Nimue put a hand on her shoulder, carefully.

-I’m sorry to hear- she told her with sincerity. Vivianne nodded.

-So what is your story, Your Grace?- she said playfully.

-Well… I was supposed to be Summoner now, if you must now. I was chosen by the Hidden too. My Elders were not happy about it either- she laughed.

-Are they ever happy with anything?- Vivianne smiled.

-No, I guess you are right- Nimue smiled, more relaxed now.

-A Summoner and a High Priestess. We are unstoppable. A force to be reckoned with- Vivianne gave her a complicit smile.

-I wish you were right- Nimue laughed.

-Well, we are here. We are alive. It is far more from what anyone would expect from us, is it?- Vivianne raised an eyebrow.

-You are right- Nimue nodded, sighing- But this doesn’t feel powerful, exactly- she looked at the two of them.

-Oh, hush- Vivianne laughed.

-Anyway… - Nimue gave her an amused look and continued- I grew up being a pariah. I am cursed, if you must know. I didn’t have many friends. I had Pym. And Squirrel. But the others didn’t like me. It was lonely. My mother was the High Priestess, so there was some pressure there… - she sighed. She felt like she was revealing too much, but at the same time the words cascaded and she couldn’t stop.- My father abandoned us.

-May he rot for it- Vivianne interrupted with harshness. Nimue give her a little smile and continued, encouraged.

-And one day, I escaped and when I came back… the Paladins were there. I barely escaped, but when I tried to help my mother…- she swallowed, remembering.- She gave me the Sword, told me to give it to Merlin. That’s how I discovered about…- she moved a hand around. Nimue closed her eyes, ordering her thoughts. – I had a vision. About the lake. I saw myself swimming in, scared. Or I thought it was me, it was blurry. Now I know it was you.- she looked at Vivianne.

-I am sorry you had to deal with all that. Alone- Vivianne told her, leaning her head on Nimue’s shoulder.- But you are not alone anymore- she turned to look at her eyes. Nimue appreciated those words with a smile.

-Can I ask you something?- Nimue wondered after a comfortable silence. Vivianne’s head rested on her shoulder, her warmth felt comforting.

-Sure.

-How did you end up in the court?- Nimue was curious about this. Vivianne smiled at this.

-It is a valid question. I happen to be a talented healer. Add my magic talents and I guess it is fair to say I was noticeable. Of course, I had to hide the fact I was a Fey, so no magic involved. I come across a boy who needed help and I helped him. He turned to be the son of a nobleman. My work caught the attention of the healer of the castle and took me in as her apprentice. Then I knew the king and well… I stayed. – Nimue listened with attention. – Once inside the castle, I thought I could be of use against the Paladins, convincing the King since I… caught his eye- she looked away.

-Did you now?- an amused smile crossed Nimue’s face.

-I didn’t mean to, I swear- Vivianne blushed a bit.

-Oh- Nimue laughed. – Poor thing, spoiled by the King- she teased.

-I wasn’t spoiled. I spend my time in my chambers studying. Away from the court. Merlin helped me a lot, to be fair- she confessed.

-That seems nice of him- Nimue admitted.

-It was. He knew I was Fey. I had to hide it, but once my marks were covered, it was easy.- she explained.

-Your marks?- Nimue frowned. Vivianne sighed.

-When I was a little girl, I was marked. By the Gods- she explained.- Look- she removed the cloak around her breasts to reveal the stag antlers marked there, silver against her skin. Nimue looked at the marks and then at her face.

-I was marked too- she smiled, feeling someone would understand her for once on this issue.

-Really?- Vivianne looked at her with enthusiasm. –Can I see?- she asked. Nimue nodded and showed her back at her without hesitance, for once in her life. –Oh Nimue…- she heard her say.- Seems we have more in common than we suspected.

-Did they cast you out because of them, just like me?- Nimue wanted to know. Vivianne looked confused for a second.

-Did they cast you out because of the marks?- she wanted to know, puzzled. Nimue frowned.

-Yes- she frowned. Vivianne nodded.

-Maybe our stories are not as common, then.- she told her, cautiously. – I… I’ll tell you how it was for me first, if it is alright- she looked at her.

-Go on- Nimue’s frown grew.

-I was eight. I was playing by the river at dusk. On my own. Mother told me not to, many times, but…- she shrugged- I fell. I tried to swim, but the rains had been abundant, and the flow was too strong. I got tired and give up. And then, something got me out of the water. I didn’t see it at first, I just landed on the ground. It was a white stag. It took me out of the water with its antlers. Then put its snout on my chest, and the water went out, and the mark appeared. I was about to die, and I was saved. When I came back home I told the story to my parents. They told me the Light Gods saved me, that I was chosen. – she sighed.

->>From that day on, everybody started to treat me different. Better. I was Holly. A Blessed Child. Everybody wanted my attention, my blessing, being my friend… But the more time passed by, the lonelier I felt. I know how this sounds. It might be selfish. But I had no real friends; nobody wanted me around for myself only for my marks. I wore them with pride; I made my peace with them, but… sometimes they were a burden. And the Elders were not happy when the Hidden chose me, because they thought I had manipulated them. Which is impossible. I was accused of wanting all the power for myself. So I left. – she ended the story.- But I have the feeling your story is very different from my own- Vivianne looked at Nimue with caution. Nimue nodded.

There was a silence there. Nimue felt bitter for Vivianne’s story. She knew she shouldn’t, she had her own problems, but… She felt somehow misunderstood, even when she was marked too.

-I was five. I was sleeping and I heard those voices… It was dawn already. I thought those voices were my friend Pym calling me for playing, so I followed… It turned out it wasn’t my friend- Nimue put a sad smile on- but a demon God. It clawed my back, and my mother reached me to tell me to ask the Hidden for help. They made a big rock fall down and kill it. They found me half dead. I barely remember anything after- Nimue looked down.

-That is terrible Nimue- Vivianne looked at her with concern.

-The terrible thing comes after. Everybody thought I was dangerous. Marked by the Dark Gods. Cursed. May be I am. I sometimes had visions. They treated me… badly.- she whispered.

-No. That is not right. You are not marked by Dark Gods. You are not cursed. You are Nimue. The Fey Queen. You fight for our people. And if you must know, the Sight is a very rare talent, but a very appreciated one. Powerful. – Vivianne looked at her with intensity. – Look at me- she asked, a soft hand on her shoulder- Do not be ashamed of who you are. What you are. You survived. No one would have. Not to that. You are strong- she assured.

-You sound like my mother- Nimue smiled with melancholy.

-Well, your mother was a very wise woman, then- she smiled at her. Nimue felt a little better for this. – And if anybody ever treats you like that again, they will know my fury- she told her.

-Can I hug you?- Nimue asked.

-Of course, come here- she opened her arms and they embraced each other.

-Thank you- Nimue finally said, against Vivianne’s shoulder.

-You are welcome- Vivianne smiled. –It is what sister’s do, isn’t it?- she whispered.

-Where have you been all my life?- Nimue joked. 

-Blessing people- Vivianne replied in a dry tone, making Nimue laugh.

-You are not alone now, Vivianne- she told her.

-Good to know- Vivianne smiled truly. 


	7. A rider in the distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nimue and Vivianne look for sililarities and differences between them. But they still in the middle of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Here is another chapter. This is going slowly but I think it is necessary. Who you think this rider might be? Thank you for reading! <3

Their clothes were dry and warm now, and they felt less lost once they put them back, although the hunger was undeniable at this point.

-We could hunt something. We need to eat- Nimue told Vivianne, looking at the knife on her belt.

-I… never learned- Vivianne felt embarrassed to this.

-Your father was a hunter, wasn’t he?- Nimue frowned.

-He was… And he offered to show me… but I refused- Vivianne sighed. –But if you are capable of it…- she handed the knife to Nimue.

-Right… Watch the fire- Nimue told her before taking the knife and walking away.

Vivianne searched for some herbs to make a poultice for her wounds. She felt bad for not being useful, but she couldn’t do much more right now. She sighed as she ended to take care of her wounds and waited for Nimue.

She came back with a rabbit, and she started to skin it with the knife while Vivianne set the structure to cook it. Nimue was quick to finish, and they put the meat on the fire, hungry.

-I could teach you… if you ever want to learn- Nimue finally talked. Vivianne smiled shyly at this.

-I would appreciate it- she nodded.

Nimue smiled at her response. Vivianne looked at her, studying her features.

-What?- Nimue frowned, a bit amused.

-Nothing, I was trying to get some resemblance between us- Vivianne clarified. Nimue thought it was maybe a good idea. She was soft in a way, she liked that.

-Well let’s see…- she studied Vivianne, meditative. –You have blue eyes, so do I- she came up with easily.

-But yours are lighter- Vivianne was fast to reply.

-So were my mother’s- Nimue smiled with sadness on her heart.

-That is nice. To have some similarities. I don’t look anything like mine- Vivianne looked at the floor with sorrow.

-What was she like?- Nimue wanted to know.

-She was blonde, her hair was so soft. And she had the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen. She had some freckles on her cheeks, she was beautiful- Vivianne described with nostalgic voice.

-So are you- Nimue smiled kindly.

-But I wished… I had more of her- Vivianne told her.

-Maybe you do. Inside- Nimue grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Vivianne smiled.

-Do you look much like your mother?- she wanted to know.

-According to Merlin, the resemblance is remarkable- Nimue smiled. Vivianne nodded to this.

-Your mother was very pretty, then- she smiled looking at her.

-She was- Nimue nodded.- And strict. But I… Miss her. I wonder what she would say about all of this- she sighed.

-Mine was strict too- Vivianne nodded. – They would say that this is madness. And that we are being reckless- her words made Nimue laugh.

-Probably- she agreed.

-It is true that you made a tree grow through a Paladin?- Vivianne wanted to know after a silence. Nimue looked at her surprised. – I mean… Do you hear the Hidden? Sorry maybe that was too… sudden- she apologized.

-I did- Nimue nodded.

-Great!-Vivianne encouraged, her eyes shining. Nimue wasn’t ready for that kind of enthusiasm and laughed.

-Nobody thought it was great- she told her.

-I do- she replied. Nimue laughed again, nodding. – So did you learnt much about magic?-she wanted to know.

-Not really. I… can’t control it very much, if I’m honest- Nimue confessed. Vivianne frowned to this but nodded. – Do you?- she looked at her.

-I did. All my life. In the village talking to the others, and then in the castle, I read as much as I could about it. Merlin encouraged me to learn further, even the old ways- she smiled.

-And how did you… master it?- she was curious- When I get angry… It is hard to take it back- she explained.

-There is not much secrecy there, just practice. A lot of practice. Sometimes it is harder than others- she looked at her with understanding. –I could teach you, if you want me to.- she offered.

-I’d like that- she smiled softly.

-What do your marks look like?- Vivianne asked carefully. Nimue smiled and made them appear. Vivianne leaned to look closer, wonder on her eyes.

-They are beautiful! Just like fern leaves- she smiled, making Nimue’s smile wider.

-Now you go- she told her. Vivianne’s face covered with blue glowing swirls. Nimue reached her face with delicacy and touched one. Vivianne laughed at this.

-They are blue!- she was surprised by this, the color contrasting with Vivianne’s skin.

-I thought maybe yours would be more alike mine- Vivianne told her once they were gone.

-Seems not- Nimue told her. –But you do have some resemblance to Merlin- Vivianne frowned.

-You’ve seen his marks?- Vivianne wondered.

-Not the marks! You!- Nimue explained.

-Oh! I… you think?- she asked. Nimue nodded. –One of us had to, I guess- she gave her a sided smile.

-Right there! He smiles like that sometimes- Nimue was pleased to notice.

-I’m sure he will be happy to know- Vivianne assured her.- Now, this smells like is done to me- she pointed at the rabbit.

They ate exchanging stories and laughs. It was lovely. But they were still in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of a war. And they were unarmed. They had a knife and their powers were running low for the previous situation. They had to wait. And they felt upset at this. They didn’t had much of a choice, they knew this.

-We wait until our powers come back at its fullest- Vivianne told her.

-And then what? We are in the middle of nowhere!- Nimue looked around, exasperate.

-We can send a message- Vivianne offered.

-Right, and what do we say? “Help us, we are in the middle of nowhere?” No, we go to them- Nimue dismissed.

-We do need help- Vivianne pointed out. Nimue looked at her like she pinched her.

-We can do this by ourselves- Nimue argued.

-I would normally agree to that, but…- she made a gesture around. – This is pointless. And they will be looking for us- she remarked.

-Well, if you are so smart, then what do we have us to do?- Nimue crossed her arms, frustrated.

-We rest. We wait until our magic is restored. Then we go to the near road and we search for allies. And if allies don’t show up and there are enemies instead, we put them out and we steal their supplies, or their horses or whatever they carry with them- Vivianne explained.

-You make it sound easy. What if it is an army we face?- Nimue asked.

-It won’t be an army. Have you seen the road around? Armies go for another ways, I came with one, after all- Vivianne shrugged. –It will be a small group- she assured.

-What if no one shows up?- Nimue tells her, frustrated.

-Then we build a nice cabin and we grow old here- Vivianne teased with half a smile.

-This is not funny!- Nimue groaned.

-It kind of is. But we have to wait and see what happens, anyway- Vivianne told her, more serious.

-I hate waiting- Nimue said out loud.

-I couldn’t have imagined it- Vivianne teased. Nimue rolled her eyes at her.

They slept by turns. It was tedious. Nimue was thankful for the sleeping time. She felt tired, but it also made time go faster. It was at the late sun hours when Vivianne woke her up. She made her a gesture to keep quiet and told her to come with her. They went near the road. It the distance, there was a rider. No red clothing, so no Paladins. And there were no other horses. It was perfect. Vivianne looked at her with a victorious face.

-Don’t you say it- Nimue whispered.

-I told you so- Vivianne told her.

-Gods, you are insufferable- Nimue shook her head, but smiled any way.


	8. Justice and mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension happens when the rider(s) arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! So here is another chapter. Maybe it is a little short, but as for now, I just wanted to write the four of them interacting. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what do you think! Thank you for reading! <3

As the rider approached, they could distinguish another figure riding with him. Smaller one. A child, probably. Vivianne watched with attention until they were close enough to see them with detail, but Nimue gasped by her side.

-Squirrel?! – she screamed, before running to the road.

-Nimue! Nimue wait!- Vivianne whispered, trying to reach her, but she was too slow. Nimue was already running to the road. She sighed and followed.

-Squirrel!!- Nimue shouted properly, calling the attention of both the rider and the child.

-Nimue!- the child yelled. He made the horse stop. That seemed to displease his companion.

-Squirrel you are alive!- Nimue tended her hands to the boy, relieved, a smile on her face. Then she studied his face, frowning. – What happened?- she wanted to know.

-The Trinity guard. But I am alright Nimue, we survived! Lancelot saved me- he told her, turning to look at his companion. Nimue was ready to thank him, but she looked at him and both her words and her smile died. Instead, she stared at that figure. She had seen him before. The Weeping Monk. And assassin. Her blood was boiling at sight.

-YOU- she hissed.

-Nimue!- Vivianne called, reaching them. – You could have told me. Anything. Before running away- she told her.

Nimue wasn’t listening. Instead she was piercing the man with pure hate shining on her eyes. But before she could move, the monk whined muffled and slide off the horse, hitting the ground with a cloud of dust. His leg was still attached on the stirrup.

-Oh dear!- Vivianne was quick to bend to help him. Nimue was still processing all Squirrel told her. That man… saved him? Seemed impossible.

-He is wounded. Bad. Can you help him?- Squirrel asked them. Vivianne put a hand on his forehead, the on his cheek.

-He is burning. He has fever- she informed, as the man crawled back away from her, not used to the touch.

-Leave him to the Gods- Nimue finally spoke, looking his way with contempt.

-No!- both Squirrel and Vivianne were quick to answer, looking at her disapprovingly. Squirrel looked at Vivianne, not expecting her support. He seemed a bit eased for her response.

-You can’t turn your back on him! He is a Fey! He saved me!- Squirrel told Nimue, that looked impassive.

-He deserves worst- Nimue spitted.

-He needs a healer. We should help him- Vivianne reasoned, trying to help him up.

-Do you have any idea of who he is?- Nimue looked at her sister.

-I do- she replied, calm. Nimue couldn’t believe her eyes.

-Then why would you help him?- Nimue felt confused.

-Because I am a healer, that is what healers do- Vivianne told her.

-We should kill him for what he did- Nimue tried to make her reason.

-And what good would that make?- Vivianne faced her. – That is just revenge. There is no use in spilling blood- she managed to wake him after a few tries, carrying him to the place where they lighted the fire.

-How could you say that?- Nimue frowned.- He probably brunt down your village, just as he burnt mine!- she walked behind them, Squirrel by her side.

-He regrets that- Squirrel assured. Nimue felt bad for the determined look on the boy’s eyes.

-He told you that?- Nimue asked. Squirrel looked at her, not blinking.

-I know he does- he argued.

-How can you be so sure?- Nimue told him softly.

-The boy is alive, isn’t he?- Vivianne replied. Squirrel went towards her.

-That could be a trap- Nimue insisted.

-Does this man look in state of set a trap?- Vivianne pointed at the monk laying on the grass. He coughed and frowned a bit to this.

-I do not trust him- Nimue glared at the man. The feeling seemed mutual.

-That is very clear- Vivianne sighed.

-We should make justice, sooner or later- Nimue warned.

-Justice is not about revenge, Nimue. Is about making amends- Vivianne looked at her sister. – And for that he needs to be alive- she explained. – Now, if you’ll be so kind, I will need some herbs to attend him- she looked at Nimue and Squirrel. Nimue crossed her arms, making clear she was against this.

-What do you need?- Squirrel was quick to offer his help. Vivianne gave him some names and the boy was fast to go searching.

-Now, I will need to see where this fever is coming- Vivianne told the man.

-You were with the King- he finally spoke, his voice hoarse.

-You were with the Paladins- she replied, not impressed. He frowned.- I am a healer, I mean no harm- she explained. He frowned deeper when she tried to undo his shirt.

-Maybe the boy can do this- he looked at Vivianne.

-The boy is a boy. I am the healer- she explained. – Listen, I know you are a monk. But I am the only one available, so it is this or bleed yourself to death- she explained.

-Why are you helping me? She wants to kill me- he pointed Nimue with his chin.

-Because it is the right thing to do- she told him, her tone soft, besides the look Nimue gave her. That seemed to ease him, she could see it on his eyes. – I’m Vivianne- she told him.

-Lancelot- he replied after an evaluative silence. He was still a bit unsure.

-Don’t worry, I’ll be able to resist the temptation, if that is what concerns you- Vivianne told him, irony on her tone. He frowned to this, not amused, but he knew she was right, his wounds needed attention.

He started to take off his shirt. He was weak, but Vivianne gave him his own space, telling herself she would intervene only if he asked for help. He finally got out the cloth, revealing a horror of wounds, blood and multiple cuts, both sides, Vivianne noticed. Nimue stayed there, unimpressed. Squirrel came back, handing Vivianne the herbs and looking at Lancelot with concern.

-I will do my best- Vivianne promised with a smile, seeing the worry on the boy’s features. He looked at her.

-Thank you- he whispered. She nodded and reached his hand to squeeze it. That made him relax his shoulders.

-Squirrel, is it?- she wanted to know.

-Yes!- he nodded, confident.

-I’m Vivianne- she shook his hand.

-How do you know Nimue?- he wanted to know.

-She is my sister- Vivianne looked at Nimue, who was huffy looking at them. She smiled at her, wishing she wasn’t angry, even when she understood where the rage came. Nimue doubted, but her anger persisted.

-I didn’t know you had a sister- Squirrel looked at Nimue.

-Neither did I- she spoke, her tone hurt.

-I’m going to need water to clean the wounds- Vivianne looked at Nimue.- Please?- she asked, softly. Nimue sighed.

-Alright. But I hope you know what you are doing- she warned Vivianne, resented. –And YOU- she looked at Lancelot- Do any harm to her or Squirrel and you will not live to see another day- she threatened before leaving. Vivianne swear to see a glimpse of amusement on his eyes to her words, but she has better things to do right now.

-Will you help me, Squirrel?- she smiled to the boy, wanting for him to feel useful.

-Yes! what do you need me to do?-he wanted to know.

-Mix this white flowers with the sap of that other- she pointed.- And when it is thick you add that leaves- she pointe the ones- and a bit of water.

-Got it!- he started to do as he was told.

In the meantime, she took out her knife and started to cut strips from her inner dress. She remembered to dress like Nimue did, once, but the dressing code in the court was different. Thanks the Gods, she had an inner dress she could use. If she was wearing a Fey attire would be more complicated to have bandages for Lancelot.

-What, on God’s name, are you doing?- Lancelot frowned, seeing how she lifted her dress to cut more. He was fast to look away. She sighed.

-Provide bandages- she explained.

-I’m not walking around wrapped in a lady’s under clothes- he told her, without looking at her.

-Why not?- she frowned.

-It is not decent- he replied, like this was obvious.

-Do you have any better ideas? Because if you do, I’m listening- she looked at him. He looked at the floor, quiet. She rolled her eyes and then continued.

Nimue came back with the water. She tended it to Vivianne, with a much softer gesture than before. Vivianne smiled at her and took it. She tried to clean the blood out of Lancelot, but he took the water from her with a warning look. She raised an eyebrow to him, as Nimue approached with an unfriendly face.

-I can do this by myself- he told them.

-Aren’t you peachy?- Vivianne replied. He gave her a frown.

-I do warn you…- Nimue started. Vivianne put a hand on her shoulder.

-Let us know when you are done- she told him, taking Nimue’s hand.

-Are you out of your mind?- Nimue whispered at Vivianne.

-No. Just… let him. It does not harm.- Vivianne replied. –Hey- she squeezed her hand- I don’t want to fight. Just… trust me. Please?- she asked. Nimue looked conflicted.

-Alright- she sighed. – But if he crossed the line, I SWEAR to the GODS…

-I know- Vivianne nodded, thankful for Nimue having her back.


	9. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot gets worse. Nimue and Vivianne struggle with him their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Another chapter is here! There is a mix of emotions, I hope you like the flavor! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! <3

Once Lancelot was done cleaning his wounds, Vivianne proceeded to apply the mix Squirrel did. Squirrel remained by her side, helping, and they finished soon enough. Lancelot was less reticent with the boy around, Vivianne noticed. She smiled at this, but said nothing.

In the meantime, Nimue lighted a fire and went haunting, taking Lancelot’s bow for it. She offered to take Squirrel, but he insisted on staying by Lancelot’s side. He protested for her deliberately decision of taking his bow without asking, but she ignored him and went to the woods. Vivianne knew this was but a little revenge for before, but the man seemed irritated by her sister behavior. She was not getting there, Nimue was not a child and it was not a big deal anyway.

Squirrel keep company Lancelot, not going away from his side. He was quite chatty, Vivianne noticed. Squirrel looked her way, curious.

-Are you Sky Folk?- he wanted to know.

-Yes- she smiled, approaching and seating by his side.- As you are, I presume- she told him. He looked surprised. – Nimue told me a bit about her friends back home- she explained. Squirrel nodded.

-What Folk are you?- he turned to look at Lancelot. He looked back at the child like it was a very rude question to ask. Vivianne watched the exchange of looks until Lancelot gave up.

-Ash Folk- he replied reluctantly.

-I thought they were not any Ash Folk anymore- Squirrel replied. Lancelot raised his eyebrows at this, a grin crossing his face.

Vivianne just looked at him, puzzled. She had read about the Ash Folk, but she was not going to share it. At least not just yet. If Lancelot was taking by the Paladins, but still remembered his origins, that meant that the Ash Folk was not as extinguished as they made them thought. He should be around her age. Lancelot noticed her exam and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow at her, defying her to say something. She didn’t.

-Why are you so sure that helping me was the right thing to do?- he wanted to know.

-I told you. I am a healer. It’s what we do- she replied. He laughed dryly, like he didn’t buy it.

-A human healer wouldn’t have done it- he argued.

-We are Fey- she shrugged- All Fey are brothers…

-Even the lost ones- he nodded, remembering Gawain’s words. –Someone told me before- he told her.

-Did that changed your mind?- she wanted to know.

He didn’t reply, and she let it be.

-Hey Squirrel, Nimue should be here anytime, we should help her with the hunt- she told the boy. Squirrel nodded and went with her.

Lancelot was grateful for that, closing his eyes, tired. He was glad the boy had someone else. He was grateful for the silence too. He was unsure if he could trust those women. One wanted him dead. The other… he was unsure. She seemed nice, but he wasn’t going to trust her just for that. She seemed true to her words, just like Gawain, maybe that meant something. Only time would tell, he thought, before falling asleep.

Nimue came back, this time she had two big birds, and after looking with displeasure towards Lancelot, despite the fact he was sleeping, she helped to cook them.

-Smells delicious- Squirrel was drooling as they served the food.

-Do not eat it too fast- Nimue warned him.

-I won’t- he frowned. She smiled in an ironic way, but she let him be.

-I will have a look at those injuries- Vivianne told the boy.

-It is but a scratch- he argued, trying to pick a piece of meat, but it was too hot.

-No, it is not- Vivianne approached, studying the side of his face. He dodged, a bit upset.

-Squirrel, be nice. She wants to help- Nimue told him. Squirrel sighed.

-Speaking of which- Vivianne looked at her sister- I’m sure our wounded would appreciate some food, as I attend Squirrel.

-Don’t you dare!- Nimue gave her a pointy look.

-If he is not feed, his wounds will not heal- Vivianne shrugged.

-Squirrel can take him the food after you are done- she offered, looking at the boy.

-Nimue, be nice. She wants to help- he smiled, paying with the same coin. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

-You are all against me- she groaned, before taking a portion, resigned.

* * *

-Tell me about this Trinity Guard- Vivianne requested, as she seated near Squirrel with some supplies to tend his bruises.

-They are dressed all in black and wear golden ugly masks- he started, as she applied some ointment on his eyebrow.

-Sounds scary- she frowned as she continued with some cuts, not deep, luckily.

-It was. But Lancelot killed them all. Six of them, and just one of him, it was spectacular- he seemed excited.

-Not without a cost- Vivianne reminded him.

-Is he going to be alright?- he looked at her into the eyes, worry shining on them.

-I don’t know- she confessed. – But I will not give up easily- she promised. Squirrel nodded.

-Thank you. For helping him. I know it is complicated. And he is not very friendly. But I think he needs a friend- he told her with honesty. Her heart skipped a beat hearing him. He was so young, and yet so perceptive.

-You are welcome- she smiled at him, her heart full of tenderness for him.- I think you are right, he does.- That made Squirrel smile. And he seemed the boy he was supposed to be. –Now eat, it will be cold- Vivianne squeezed his shoulder and grabbed some food for herself.

* * *

Nimue looked at the Monk with bitterness. She kicked his feet, making him open his eyes.

-Wake up!- she roared. He looked confused, yet he managed to look at her with indifference. That annoyed her to no end. She tended him the food, ready to walk away.

-Is it poisoned?- he spoke, looking at the food, then at her. She opened her mouth, feeling attacked by his words.

-I wouldn’t waste poison on you, you are not worth it- she hissed. He shrugged to this and started to eat.

-Good to know, witch- he replied, looking at her.

-How dare you?!-she clenched her fists, frustrated.

He ignored her and she turned to go. She took a few steps before turning to yell at him about how he was a horrible being, but she found he was shaking.

She approached carefully, and she noticed sweat on his forehead, and his eyes closed. He stopped shaking and she was sure he was breathing. Well, almost. Against her better judgement she went by his side, a hand on his forehead and another finding his pulse. He was burning, and his heart was still beating. There laying he looked less of a monster and more like a regular person. The thought came as soon as it was gone. He was a terrible monster. Fever or not fever. She felt terrible for doubting. He was a problem. And she didn’t want to have anything to do with him. 

She opened her mouth to call Vivianne, but he opened his eyes and looked at her, grabbing her wrist. And the blood freeze on her veins. His eyes looked wild, like a warning. She could hear the “no” on his gaze. But she won’t give him what he wanted. If he wanted to die, she won’t let him. He had to make amends, Vivianne said. And she would see that fulfilled. She won’t give him the satisfaction of a peaceful death by the fever.

-Vivianne!- she called, staring at his eyes, defiant. He clenched his jaw at this. And she couldn’t give less of a shit for it. He was going to say something, but again, she had no use for whatever he had to say- His fever is getting worse- she smiled at him before walking away.

-Stay with Squirrel- Vivianne told her, a hand on her shoulder. Nimue nodded, relieved.

Squirrel was concerned when she arrived by his side. He had finished his food and looked at her, concern all over his face. She gave him a smile.

-Vivianne will take care of him- she assured him. He seemed a bit relieved for this. She took him by the fire, letting him snuggle around her as she ate.

* * *

Vivianne knelt by Lancelot’s side. He was shivering, but he managed to give her a penetrant look. She held it, impassive. Then she got up and went to his horse, bringing a blanket to cover him. He just looked at her in silence as she extended the blanket over him and went for fresh water. She found a cloth and used it to cool her forehead. He seemed confused.

-You don’t have to do this- he told her after a while.

-Oh, believe me, I know- she looked at him, running out of patience. He nodded and said no more. She stood up to prepare something for him to take. She hoped it would help with the fever.

She put water to boil and approached Nimue.

-I don’t know what it will be of him. He might die tonight, he might not. I am still wounded and my magic is not enough. Whatever happens tonight, stay with the boy- Vivianne instructed with a heavy heart. Nimue looked surprised to this. – I will come for you in the morning- she told her sister.

-Vivianne…- she grabbed her arm. Vivianne looked at her.- Not everyone would do what you are doing- she told her.- I couldn’t- she confessed, though it was no secret. – I…-she searched the words.- Sometimes you can’t save everybody- she lowered her voice- but trying to, it is a honorable thing to do- she assured. Vivianne smiled at this.

-Thank you- she put a hand on hers with a sweet look. 

Vivianne added some herbs and sighed as the beverage was ready. She reached Lancelot and offered him the drink. He gave her a wary look. She drank before offering it to him. He took it with resignation.

She changed the cloth a few times before he fell asleep. She installed close to him, her back on a tree. She knew she won’t sleep much that night, but she had to remain close, in case he needed her. He slept off and on. Sometimes he opened his eyes to find her looking at him, sometimes he mumbled things. She knew it was the fever, she knew he was suffering.

It was well past midnight when she went to check on him. The cloth was dry and she refreshed easily, rubbing a bit his cheeks and chin before placing it on his forehead. He seemed to be peacefully resting, until his hand was on her sleeve. He had his eyes open.

-Father- he called, his voice weak. He sounded in pain. She felt a stitch of guilt to what she was about to do. She grabbed his hand, holding it. He seemed to relax a bit.

-Yes?- she replied, her voice hoarse.

-Father, forgive me- he asked. He was delusional due to the fever, she knew. But he deserved some rest, some peace of any kind.

-I do forgive you- she swallowed- son- she added, not wanting to know who he was confusing her with, but the idea was there, palpable. Instead, she palmed his hand and squeezed it a bit.-Rest now- she told him. He closed his eyes again.

He waked her a couple times more through the night, but when the morning came, he was still alive, and that was all that mattered.


	10. Lies and compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension increases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!May I offer you another chapter? Let me know what do you think! Thank you for reading! <3

Vivianne looked at Lancelot. He seemed to rest now, after the rough night he had. The sun was barely rising on the horizon. She knew she should try have some rest, but she promised to inform Nimue. She sighed, leaning on the tree trunk to get up. She found Nimue slept by Squirrel’s side, both snuggled to each other, searching for warmth. She smiled to the image, they looked adorable.

-Nimue- she whispered, bending down. Nimue frowned, but she didn’t open her eyes. –Nimue!- she insisted. Nimue sighed and groaned and opened an eye.

-What?- she complained.

-He is alive. I promised to tell you whatever happened- Vivianne informed. Nimue closed her eyes again.

-Good for him- she mumbled, trying to find a good posture. –Did you get any sleep?- Nimue’s voice was still sleepy.

-Not much- Vivianne managed to reply before being pulled by Nimue’s arms. She made a surprised gasp, not expecting this. Nimue accommodated by her side, carefully so she didn’t wake Squirrel up. She had a tight embrace over Vivianne.

-Now sleep- Nimue told Vivianne, half sleep.

-As the Queen commands- Vivianne laughed. That earned her a pinch. –Ouch! Stop it!- she complained. This time Nimue laughed. She offered Vivianne a smile and closed her eyes again.

Vivianne looked at the sky for a few minutes, but it didn’t take long until she abandoned herself to the slumber.

-Wake up! It is the day already!- Squirrel told the sisters, shaking them. There were confused noises and mumbled complaints to this. –C’mon! You had all night to sleep!- Squirrel insisted. Nimue incorporated, still half wrapped in Vivianne’s cloak as she rubbed her eyes to the clarity.

-What time is it?- she wanted to know.

-I don’t know. Morning! – Squirrel replied.

-Mmmm- Vivianne complained. Nimue took pity on her and took Squirrel’s hand drawing his attention to herself.

-How about we go search for some berries for breakfast?- Nimue told him.

-Sounds good- he agreed. Nimue smiled to this.

-Try to get up before we come back, or I won’t be able to contain him- she whispered to Vivianne. Vivianne groaned something, making her laugh. –Aren’t you lovely?- she teased before reuniting with the boy.

Vivianne crawled out of her cloak at some point. She wanted to sleep more, but she knew this wouldn’t be possible. So she sighed and got up. She went to check on her patient, hoping he had a bit more rest. She approached silently, but he opened his eyes when she was standing close to him. She frowned a bit to this.

-I’ll give it to you, you are silent- he told her.- But I can still smell you.

-Is that what you do?- she wanted to know.

-Among other things- he nodded.

-How are you feeling?- she wanted to know.

-Not as awful- he cautiously told her.

-Good- she nodded. –Do you have any appetite at all?- she looked at him.

-I could try eating- he replied. She looked at him. It was clear he was not very talkative, even feeling better. She proceeded to give him some space.

-Vivianne?- he called. She was surprised he even remembered her name. She took her time to turn, not very sure of what he would want.

-Yes?- she looked at him, when she finally faced him.

-I…- he looked a bit lost. – I think we should move. We are not safe here- he told her.- There are people searching for us. And for you and your sister, likely.

-Are you good enough to ride? – she asked. –Even if you were, we are four, there is only a horse.

-So you take the child. Leave me behind- he told her.

-What? No!- she argued.

-You need to- he looked at her, not understanding why she was being so stubborn.

-You think I put so much effort and energy in healing you to leave you here to die?- she frowned.

-I saw my father last night!- he lowered his voice. Vivianne looked at him, understanding his concern, out of the sudden. – I can’t live knowing they could take the boy again because of me- he had a tortured look on his eyes.

-That might not be it- Vivianne replied softly.

-I know what I saw!- he glared at her intensely.

-Your father was never here. It was the fever. Makes you see things- she explained.

-No, he was here, he took my hand, he told me he forgave me…- he lowered his voice as he spoke.

-Did he sound like him?- she felt bad for him.-Did he… smelled like him?- she asked. He gave it a thought and then pierced her with a look.

-YOU- he hissed. – YOU MOCKED ME. YOU LIED TO ME.- he tried to get up, but he tripped.

-No, I didn’t. You were alone and scared. You needed someone. You were about to die.- she walked away, carefully.

-I DON’T NEED YOUR COMPASSION- he looked furious.

-I don’t understand what you think is so wrong with what I did. Is it so wrong to bring comfort to the wounded?- she watched him advance towards her. He was too weak to represent a threat, but he was still furious.

-YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT WHAT I WAS SEEING. I DON’T EXPECT YOU TO UNDERSTAND- he looked at her with contempt.

-STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU MURDEROUS SNAKE!- Nimue appeared from behind to stand between Vivianne and the Monk. She took the knife from Vivianne’s belt and pointed him with him. He smiled at this.

-The Wolf Blood Witch- he looked at Nimue with half a smile. – Fast to reply the call of blood.

-You are one to speak about blood- Nimue approached him, pointing at his throat. His smile grew.

-Look at you, your sister putting so much effort on healing me and you are willing to end it within seconds- he looked at Nimue.

-By the Gods I will if I must- she told him, a dangerous look on her eyes.

-Nimue, give me back the knife- Vivianne told her sister. Nimue pushed the blade against the man’s skin, considering for a few seconds. Then she decided it was not worth it and give it to Vivianne. The Monk looked amused to this. Vivianne put the knife on her belt with a warning look.

-Are you insane?- Nimue told Vivianne without looking away from him.

-He is not threat to us in such a state, even when he likes to think he is- Vivianne’s tone was icy.

-Oh, is that what you think?- the man looked at Vivianne.

-I’m not talking to you- her tone was sharp, so where her eyes.

-I don’t know why you insisted in saving him on the first place- Nimue hissed.

-Because he is lost, and now his ego is broken. But seems he doesn’t need my compassion, so we should try to move- Vivianne looked at Nimue. She agreed.

-We only have one horse- Nimue pointed out.

-Then we find another- she shrugged.

-Are you going to pluck it out of thin air?- Lancelot teased.

-I’m going to steal it. I’ll take your horse. How about that?- Vivianne looked at him, defiant.

-What? And what am I going to do? I stay here with him??- Nimue seemed very upset about the idea.

-They know your face more than mine, there are people looking for you- Vivianne told her. That was right. But Nimue didn’t want to stay here with him alone.

-What about the boy?- Lancelot wanted to know.

-I could go with you! I am good stealing things- he assured. Lancelot frowned to this.

-It is too dangerous. You stay. Make sure they don’t kill each other- Vivianne told Squirrel, going up on the horse. She could hear Nimue and Lancelot complaining, but she spurred the horse and left them behind.


	11. Robbery and tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between Nimue and Lancelot increases as Vivianne is out there, stealing a horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I have a new fresh chapter for you! Let me know what you think, and as always, thank you for reading! <3

Nimue was trapped with him of all people. No horses, no way out. At least she had Squirrel. He seemed to be good friends with that assassin, somehow. She sighed internally, bitter for her sister’s decision. She was right, there were people looking for her, but they probably thought she was dead. Vivianne should have stayed, and she should have gone instead. It would be easier.

She sat on the grass, sulky.

-Can we play hide and seek?- Squirrel asked, seating by her side.

-We are just three. And I don’t think he wants to play- she pointed at the Monk with her chin. –I rather have an eye on him- she explained to the boy. He pouted in response.

He was still wounded, anyway. He was having some difficulties to move because of his wounds and the bandages. And he would rather have an eye on her, he didn’t trust that witch. He watched Percival talk to her, reclining on a tree. The fever didn’t come back, but he was on pain. Not that he was going to show it, but the rest wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

Vivianne soon realized that, even when the horse was obedient and well trained, he was reticent to her, somehow. She got to bribe him with some berries and scratches, after that he was diligent. The next village was further than she expected, but the road was deserted, luckily.

She tied the horse on the outside of the village and went for a tour around. It was a market day, and there were plenty of stands with food, fabrics and handmade products of all kind. Vivianne delighted herself in visiting some of them, curious. She knew she couldn’t take too long to return, but she also had to mingle.

She was looking a fabric, pretending to be interested, as the seller’s son pretended he wasn’t looking at her. She rose up her look to catch him when she spotted something behind him. There, in a clear corner of the square, where a couple of loud men argued. They were possibly drunk, as well as richly dressed. And their horses were left behind them, as they continued their fight, that probably would evolve to a sword fight soon enough. It was perfect.

She smiled at the poor boy, who was still looking at her, thinking she was looking at him too, and winked at him, walking away. She took a detour around the square, being subtle and silent, approaching the horses but not the man. They wouldn’t notice her is she was quick enough. She was thinking which horse she should pick until one of them turned, sniffing her way. He had the audacity of pocking her pocket with his nose. She smiled at the cheekiness.

She offered a berry to him and he accepted it merrily. She caressed his soft nose, with a smile as she undid the ties and took a careful look at the men, alien to what she was about to do. She took the reins and slowly walked, moving by the horse’s side as she took a breath.

-Now be a good boy, and there will be more berries after- Vivianne whispered to the animal.

She leaped to the chair, and spurred the animal within a second, galloping out the nearby street. The men finally noticed her and started screaming, but all they got in response was dust and her laugh. Vivianne hopped she had the right route on her head, she had to reach the other horse on time and go back to the others. She knew the men were too drunk to ride the horse left, but she had to be careful with soldiers or Paladins. She looked back to see some men crowding and pointing her way, and she quickened the horse.

They tried to stop her almost when she reached her destination, but neither her or the horse had intention to slow down, and she gripped the reins, as the horse jumped over them. She located the other horse, just where she left him and untied the reins with magic. There was not time for her to dismount and go back on him, so she offered some more berries and the horse got the message. The group of angry villagers were closer, but she was quicker, taking the reins and spurring again, both horses pulling gallop synchronized. She couldn’t help but to laugh as they run away, hoping everything went alright back where she was supposed to be.

* * *

-No fire- Lancelot looked at Percival with a warning on his eyes. The boy frowned.

-Then what? We should be hiding in silence?- he replied.

-Yes- he snorted, exasperated. –But you two won’t listen to me- he looked at the boy and the witch.

-I don’t trust you- she hissed.

-I’m just as much wanted as you are right now- he replied bitterly.

She knew it was probably true, but that didn’t make her trust him. He did save Squirrel. She doubted, conflicted. If they got caught, that would be for nothing. She still wondered why he would save him on the first place. But she wasn’t having this conversation now. She sighed.

-Fine. We will hide. But if you try anything I will make grow a tree through you- she threatened. The look on his eyes told her she hit a spot with that. She smiled at this.

-Quiet. Both of you- he told them. Squirrel nodded and she rolled her eyes before following him.

They went to the density of the young forest nearby. They hid between a bunch of overgrown bushes and a tree. Squirrel crouched fast; he did it with difficulty, making Nimue feel a pinch of sympathy, that went away as soon as he make a gesture to her to go down. She frowned to this, and she felt a hand around of her wrist, pulling her down. She felt the humming of the Hidden coming to her as she found herself face to face with the Weeping Monk.

His eyes were looking at her intensely. And they were so blue. The marks below his eyes framed them so perfectly. She knew she should be scared, but she wasn’t going to give him what he wanted. She felts the itch of curiosity, out of the sudden. She wanted to know what was behind that look. Who was there. Why he was the way he was. She huffed and banished that thought.

Her cheeks were covered with bindweeds, and she had a fierce look on her eyes. He was not used to be challenged, only feared. This was an intriguing change. Of course, someone like her won’t follow orders of any kind, but this was absurd. He knew what she could do. He feared it, he was taught to, but at the same time he was curious. He let her wrist go, and saw the bindweeds disappear from her rounded cheeks.

-Why won’t you listen to me?- he hissed.

-I’m not yours to order- she spitted. – I am the Fey Queen- she lifted her chin.

-You are not my Queen- he whispered.

-We’ll see- she gave him a sided smile.

-Quiet! Both of you!- Squirrel frowned at them. He didn’t want them to fight.


	12. Boreas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back toghether, they need some reference to find the Fey. There will be some help of the Hidden and lots of discussion, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I know it's been a while, I have been running short of energy lately, but here it is another chapter.   
> I hope you like it. Thank you for reading <3

Vivianne came back to the rest with the two horses. The ride back was fast and hurry, but she was safe, no one followed her. Now the next thing would be move to a safer place. Hopefully, a close one, though she doubted that was the case. She arrived to the place she left the others, to find it empty. She frowned, but then there was a whistle and Goliath started walking towards some bushes, so she followed.

-You scared me, I thought something happened- Vivianne told to Squirrel and Nimue as Lancelot was caressing Goliath’s snout and whispering things.

-He happened- Nimue gave a displeased look to Lancelot, who turned and frowned.

-I kept us safe, they are looking for us. All of us- he explained. Nimue rolled her eyes, but she knew he was right, even when she hated to admit it.

-Then we should move- Squirrel pointed out. – That’s a fine horse right there- he approached the animal, speaking with a friendly voice. The horse replied by lowering his head for the boy to reach it and a pleased neigh.

-Where did you find it?- Nimue asked, approaching the horse as well.

-The market- Vivianne replied without giving any details.

-I thought you said you were going to steal it- Lancelot looked at her.

-I did- she smiled.- to a couple drunk noblemen- Lancelot’s frown went deeper.

-Does he have a name?- Squirrel wondered with a smile. Vivianne looked at the horse. He sure had a name, but she didn’t know it. Which meant he needed a new one. She noticed the look of the boy and the horse on her.

-I’m going to call you Boreas- she told the horse. He raised his ears at this, making her laugh. She gave him some more berries and looked at Squirrel, pouting.

-I wanted to name him. Boreas sounds corny- he told her.

-You can name the next one- she offered.- But it has to be a good name- she added.

-Oh, it will be better- he promised with a smile.- Now let’s go!- Squirrel approached Goliath.

-We should know where are we going- Lancelot pointed out. –So where is your people, Queen?- he looked at Nimue. She gave him a sharp look, full of anger.

-I don’t know. Last time I saw them they were on the coast, but they could have not reached the deserted lands if Uther didn’t keep his word.- she admitted after a while.

-He probably didn’t- Vivianne sighed, looking at her sister.

-Great, so we just wander until they catch us- Lancelot groaned bitterly.

-Why don’t you track them down, like you have done all this time, if you are so smart and skilled?- Nimue threw back, with poison.

-They are too far for me to track. I have no trail or clues. This is not my fault to begin with, for once. How do you lose an army?- he defended himself. Nimue walked towards him with fury on her features, ready to hit him.

-Enough- Vivianne put herself between the two of them.- This is not helping- she looked at them.

-What do you suggest?- Lancelot raised an eyebrow at her.

-We should be able to contact them. At least some of them- she sighed.

-You mean… the in between?- Nimue asked.

-No, we can’t do that here- Vivianne told her.

-What then?- she frowned, confused.

-Vision. Long distance. Through the water- Vivianne looked at Nimue.

-I’ve never done such a thing- Nimue looked at Vivianne with concern.

-It’s easy. I’ll show you how. Much easier that growing a tree though someone- Vivianne smiled at her, making her laugh. –Come- she offered her a hand, which Nimue took.

They walked to the lake again, but just the shore. It seemed that whatever happened they came back to that lake, one way or another. Vivianne walked in to her knees and turned to Nimue, who followed shortly after. They looked at the water until it was calmed.

-Water connects us all. Past, present and future. Now you are looking for your friends. A familiar face. Think of someone, and hold on to that thought. All that you remember about them. Then when you hear The Hidden, you think of them now. Where are they now. Imagine you are talking with them through a mirror- Vivianne explained calmly. Nimue looked at her, unsure.

-What if it doesn’t work?- she bit her lip.

-It will. Maybe not at first, but we have time- Vivianne squeezed Nimue’s shoulder.

-Can you help me?- Nimue requested, feeling odd. Her powers haven’t failed her, but this way was new for her. Vivianne’s instructions were helpful, but she felt pressure not to fail.

Vivianne nodded and placed herself behind Nimue, her hands on her shoulders.

-Close your eyes. Helps me sometimes when I can’t concentrate.- Vivianne instructed. Nimue did as she was told.- Now imagine a quiet room. Empty. You are standing in the middle. And it’s very silent. You can only hear me. Now think of a person of your choosing. Focus on the memories of that person. Every little detail. Put them in a jar, and when you open your eyes, pour the jar on the lake and call The Hidden- Vivianne’s voice was more and more distant as she concentrate, but her touch was there, grounding her to the lake.

Nimue thought about her friends. Her father. Many faces came to her memory. She had to focus on one. Morgana’s face came to her thoughts quickly, surprising her. She had been with her from the beginning of her journey, every step of the way. When she felt hurt or betrayed, she was there. She remembered the last time she saw her. She seemed… diferent. But at the same time, it was her. She remembered her expressive dark eyes, the freckles on her nose, her curly hair, her passion for saving the Fey, how a subtle scent of peppermint seemed to follow her everywhere she went, her wise advice… She imagined the jar and she imagined herself carrying it. And then she called the Hidden, as she poured all those details to the still water of the lake. Where was Morgana now? Was she alright? She opened her eyes to look at the water.

There, returning her gaze, was Morgana. Clear as day, like just the water separated them. But she told herself it was not a good idea to extend her hand and try to reach her.

-Nimue??- Morgana managed to say after a few seconds.

-Morgana, are you alright?- Nimue asked.

-Am I alright? Are you? I saw you falling to the lake, we thought you… But I didn’t feel you leave…- Morgana frowned.

-I’m alright now- Nimue assured with a smile.- I am aware that there is a lot you would like to know, but we don’t have much time. Where are you? Are you with the Fey?- she wanted to know.

-Yes, I am. We are on the Beggars coast still. Uther didn’t keep his word. There was an ambush on the beach, but we managed to get out of there. We seek refuge in an abandoned village. It’s near a mountain and a forest, not far from the sea. I think it was called Dwynnmar. –Morgana explained. – Should I tell the others you are alright? The spirits are not at its highest right now, it may help- Morgana studied Nimue carefully, relieved to see her friend alive and well.

-I would like to keep things quiet at least until we arrive there. It’s going to be a dangerous ride- Nimue told her with a sad smile. –But it’s good to see you again, Morgana- she assured, with a brighter smile.

-Likewise- Morgana smiled back. – What you mean “we”?- she wanted to know, curious.

-I’ve encountered some people along the way- Nimue explained. Vivianne peeped from Nimue’s shoulder. Morgana laughed at this –I will tell you everything when we meet, I promise- she assured.

-Very well. We will catch up then. In the meantime, be safe. And no distractions- Morgana gave Nimue a look. Nimue noticed her cheeks blushed a bit.

-I can take care of myself- Nimue frowned. Morgana raised an eyebrow, amused, and Vivianne laughed at this.- I’ll see you soon. Be safe you too- Nimue waved and Morgana’s image dissolved.

-What did she meant with no distractions?- Vivianne wanted to know.

-Nothing- Nimue replied too quickly. There were a stare between them but Vivianne let it go.

They headed back to the side of the lake, where Squirrel and Lancelot waited. Nimue felt dizzy and then her sight failed for a blink. She missed her step, but Vivianne’s hand held her up by the elbow.

-Woah, easy there- Vivianne held her by the waist as they walked.- Here, eat- she offered her the last berries. Nimue frowned at her.- Magic comes at a cost. You should be prepared for it. Always eat something after, or you can faint. You can faint if the spell is stronger than your capacity- she warned, as Nimue munched the berries. – You did a good job today, Nimue- she encouraged her with a smile as they reached land.

-That was so cool!- Squirrel ran to them, excited.

-It was- Nimue agreed with a smile.

-So you are a witch too- Lancelot looked at Vivianne. She rolled her eyes at him in response.

\- It was Nimue, really- she gave a proud look at her sister.

-But you taught her the witchcraft- he argued.

-Craft, indeed- she smiled.- I would stop to call my sister “witch” if I were you- she advised.

-Not you?- he raised an eyebrow.

-You can call me a witch when you see my making. If you dare- she challenged him, with an amused look.

-Where to?- Lancelot asked Nimue, ignoring Vivianne’s words and the way his spine shivered to them.

-Dwynnmar- Nimue looked at him, expecting one of his sarcastic comments. She was surprised when he didn’t make any.

-It’s far enough. We should keep going then- he spoke after considering it.

-I want to go with Nimue!- Squirrel went to hug his friend. Nimue hugged him back.

-I’m afraid Nimue should have some rest. You go with Lancelot and Goliath, I’ll lead Boreas- Vivianne talked.

Lancelot was grateful for this. He preferred the company of the boy, even when he was so chatty. Nimue could very well stab him at any given moment. She was very vocal about it. Vivianne, on the other hand, he didn’t quite trust her. And after revealing she had powers of her own, he was warier than he once was to begin with.

-Let’s go!- Squirrel hurried from Goliath’s seat. Lancelot sighed and mounted, taking the reins.

-I’ll lead the way- Lancelot spoke.

-Fine- Nimue nodded. He found her response surprising, to say the least.

Vivianne covered Nimue with her cape and kissed her forehead. Nimue smiled to the gesture, feeling more at ease knowing she would look out for her. They went up on the horse and Nimue rested her head on her sister’s shoulder, Boreas’ swinging rocking her to slumber. It didn’t take long until she fall asleep.


	13. Paladins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title sums it up well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It has been a while, life has been crazy lately, but here is another chapter.   
> Enjoy! 
> 
> TW: violence, blood

Days passed while they were on the road. Vivianne insisted in checking on a most wary Lancelot since his wounds were severe, yet healing properly. The bandages lasted more than she thought they would, but eventually she needed to use more of her inner dress, until it was almost gone. She was confident they would reach the Fey before her actual dress had to be used. Or at least just part of it. Lancelot had given up to discuss this, knowing he couldn’t reason with this woman. His wounds were still too deep to be uncovered, he admitted reluctantly.

Nimue had relaxed a bit around Lancelot. She would justify it saying that she had to save energy if they encountered any enemies along the way, but she found herself wondering if that excuse was for the rest or for herself to believe in the first place.

Squirrel used to keep the spirits up joking and helping where he could. All of them were glad that he didn’t lost his energy and happiness, he had seen and suffered far more than a child that age should. Each of them took care of the boy in their own way. Nimue and Vivianne used to give up food on his behalf and hugged him here and there. Lancelot started to teach him how to use a knife, despite of the protests of Nimue and Vivianne. He also kept him around when he was strong enough to go hunt.

-We should water the horses- Nimue spoke after an especially long morning. They had barely stopped.

-I need to pee- Squirrel complained from the other horse.

-We can wait for a while before we stop- Lancelot frowned.

-I’m going to burst from the inside, and that would be in your conscience- Squirrel turned to look at him. Lancelot sighed.

-Fine. But make it quick- he warned. The boy almost jumped from the horse to get behind some trees, making Nimue laugh.

They stopped the horses and took them to a nearby spring to drink.

Lancelot tensed up out of nowhere.

-Percival- he called, low but urgently.

-What is going on? - Nimue was alarmed by his tone.

\- Get the boy, fast. We need to move- he gave her an intense look.

Nimue went for the boy and Vivianne studied the former monk.

-What is it? - she wanted to know.

-Paladins- he looked around searching for signs of their presence, not being able to see any. But they were there, his senses told him.

-How many? - Vivianne looked around too.

-I’m not sure- he confessed.

-Are they close? - she kept asking.

-Close enough – he replied.

-Are you feeling good enough to fight? – she asked carefully. He clenched his jaw. 

\- I hope we don’t have to find out- he gave her a honest look. She nodded and frowned to were Nimue went.

-What’s the rush? Can’t a man take his time? Bloody hell! – Squirrel’s voice came to them before they could see him. Nimue had an iron grip on his arm as he swore out loud.

-We need to leave- Nimue replied to him dryly.

Vivianne and Nimue helped the boy to mount. Lancelot closed his eyes, focused on his sense of smell.

-It’s too late- he said hoarsely.- Hide the horses- he told them. Nimue looked at him, then at Vivianne and Squirrel.

-I’ll go. You take Squirrel- she told Vivianne.

-But…- Vivianne looked at her sister concerned.

-I already used my magic today to give us some food. You can defend him, he is safe with you. I’ll grab a sword. Lancelot and I can delay them- she explained.

-I’m not leaving you behind- Vivianne’s voice exudated fear.

-Listen to her. Take the boy. Go- Lancelot approached them with a determined look on his eyes. Vivianne sighed.

\- Don’t do nothing foolish. May the Gods be with you- Vivianne rested her forehead on Nimue’s, closing her eyes.

-May the Gods be with you too, sister- Nimue gave her a faint smile.

Lancelot unsheathed his sword with an agile movement. Vivianne took Squirrel’s hand and started moving to the forest, letting the vegetation swallowed them.

-Hush now- Vivianne whispered. Squirrel nodded. – Follow me. Step where I step. If I tell you to stop, you stay still. If I tell you to run, you just move, are we clear? – she looked at the boy.

-Yes- he muttered.

-Good- she grabbed his hand and the crossed the woods.

They walked and walked, where the flora was more dense, hiding them from the sight. Every now and then they crossed a Paladin. Or a group of them. They were very disseminated, no wonder Lancelot couldn’t count them. But there were more that any of the expected, that was for sure. Vivianne noticed how Squirrel’s grip on her hand got tighter, and she rubber her thumb on his hand, trying to calm him a bit, as her mind ran faster at the idea of Lancelot and Nimue facing this many people. He was injured and she didn’t have her magic at her fullest. She saw an old tree, with low branches that could be at use and an idea came to her mind.

She helped him to go up in a low branch. Not the lowest, but enough to make easy his way down in case he needed to. She took off her cloak and put it around the boy.

-Listen to me. You cover yourself with this. All of you. You don’t move, you don’t talk. Just nothing. Stay here. Stay still. I’ll be back for you – she told him.

-What are you going to do? - the boy looked at her worried.

-They need help. You’ll be protected. No one could see you. Just wait here- she told him. He looked at her with his big blue eyes, and out of the sudden he looked like the child he was. She kissed his forehead softly.

-Take care- he whispered.

-I will- she nodded. - Now cover- he did as he was asked and she pronounced some words in another language. The outline of his covered figure started to blur until it was gone. She took a deep breath and run her way back, silent as a cat.

Being silent was one of her strengths, as Lancelot pointed out. He could smell her, but they didn’t. Every time she come close to a Paladin she was able to go undetected. She would wait for them to pass nearby, but sometimes she would be the one getting close. She would just give them the slightest touch to flee like the wind before they realized she was there. The only thing it could be seen was a brief blue flicker, too subtle if you were not looking for it. She reached al she could, and hoped it would be enough.

* * *

At the other side of the forest, Nimue and Lancelot prepared for battle.

-You have two swords- Nimue looked at Lancelot.

-You don’t have more weapons with you? - he frowned, a bit surprised.

After she shook her head, he gave her his other sword, the shorter one. Nimue expected some kind of comment about being careful or if she knew what she was doing, but it never came. Which she was grateful for. His silence was welcome. Soothing even. He trusted her with his sword, and that was it. Nimue smiled a bit to herself for this. She knew she shouldn’t, given the situation, but she did anyway.

-Can you hear them? – she whispered, looking around. -Where they will come from?

-I’m not sure. Keep your eyes open- he whispered back, protecting her blind side.

There was a noise and they pointed their weapons to it. Nothing. Not yet, at least.

-Can you do magic still? - he wanted to know.

-I have spend some already. But yes, I can. Why would you ask? I thought you think me the devil- she bit with sarcasm.

-We are going to need it- he assured.

Paladins charged, moving form multiple positions. Lancelot tightened his hold on the sword and charged back. They were not specially trained or skilled, but there were many of them. And his wounds, even when he was feeling better, didn’t help. He dodged, charged, turned and stroked, as he was used to. He was surprised even, that it came to him that easy. But he hadn’t the time to think in such things. He had to kill as much as he could, prevent them to reach the boy and the others. He looked behind him to see the witch fighting. There were fury and courage on her moves, and part of him felt lucky to have her on his side. He wondered what she would do with her magic. He didn’t have to wait much.

Nimue made the branches of the trees grow, long as arms, reaching most of the Paladins and squeezing them, reaching their necks and hanging them, or just embracing them so hard that blood would come out them, killing them. She looked at what she done, half wondered, half horrified.

-They keep coming! – Lancelot warned, wanting her focused on the battle. She looked at him and grabbed the sword, nodding.

This time there were more than he could anticipate. He was doing his best, but the battle wound started to resent, slowing him down. Nothing he couldn’t afford, but he also heard Nimue behind him, she was moving slower. The magic weakened her. Her smell faded a bit. Then he heard a huffing, a sword falling and a muffed scream that he knew, belonged to Nimue.

-Drop your sword, traitor- the Paladin spitted, a knife to Nimue’s throat.

He doubted. Nimue looked at him in the eye and shook her head, there was some fear in there, but also determination. He had a knife to his throat or other parts often. It was nothing he feared, not even when the Trinity Guard aimed him, all his blood pouring out of him. He thought if that was to be, so be it. But he had to push it. For the boy. And he did win. But this time was not his throat the one at stake, but Nimue’s. His could risk, but not hers. He dropped the weapon and Nimue gave him a bitter look for it. He could live with it. The other Paladins approached him, pointing at him with caution. Then he smelled her.

-Let them go- Vivianne said behind Lancelot with a calmed tone.

There were multiple reactions, most of them surprised and mocking. Some laughs, even. But nobody moved.

-You are not in position of negotiate, harpy- the Paladin seizing Nimue said with cruelty, placing the knife closer to Nimue’s skin. -You are not even armed- he mocked.

-Am I not?- she raised an eyebrow, walking closer. The others didn’t even bother in pointing at her, not considering her a real threat. Blue swirls appeared on her face, as the weapons of all the presents turned to point at the man threatening Nimue.

The man looked at Vivianne with incredulity as she smiled sufficiently. Lancelot could see and smell the terror on all of the men, not having control of themselves.

-Now, get your filthy hands off my sister- she said with a harsh tone.

The man looked at her with resentment but put the knife away. Nimue ran away to her sister. The others were standing still. Vivianne hugged Nimue, more relaxed.

-Are you alright?- Nimue turned to look at Lancelot, approaching him.

-I’ll live- he nodded. Nimue nodded back, smiling at him. He was surprised to see that, but not displeased.

-Where is Squirrel?- Nimue wanted to know.

-Hidden. Safe- Vivianne assured.

-What are we going to do with them? – Lancelot pointed out, looking at the Paladins.

-Oh, right- Vivianne looked at them like she had forgotten their presence. Then she moved a hand and they heard a crack, followed by all of them dropping dead, their necks broken.

Lancelot looked at the picture before him with his eyes wide open and then looked at Vivianne. Nimue gasped and urged Vivianne to take them to the boy. Vivianne’s looks crossed with Lancelot’s. There was a dare on her eyes, for him to say something. Anything. But his mouth was sealed. So, they went in silence.

Once she reached the right tree, she started to feel how the strength vanished bit by bit. She said the words with effort and a cloaked Squirrel appeared before them, jumping to hug them. Vivianne leaned on the trunk, her eyes heavy.

-Vivianne!- she heard Squirrel say before she fell to the ground.

-Let me sleep. I’ll be… fine- she managed.

She remembered someone lifting her. Pieces of the forest.

-Her nose is bleeding! – that voice was Nimue’s, she recognized.

Then the soft sway of the horse. The smell of Nimue’s hair on her face.

The sun was on his way down when she finally came back at her fullest.

-Is everyone okay? - she asked, alarmed.

\- You can’t be serious- Nimue rolled her eyes by her side. – You were out for hours, and you ask us?- she looked amused. -She is awake- Nimue told the others.

-Vivianne!- Squirrel was fast to jump on her, giving a tight hug. – You are fine! I thought you might not wake up- he confessed, worry on his eyes.

-Oh, my sweet boy, I’m fine, I just needed some rest- she stired his hair, making him smile.

-We are fine- Nimue assured.

-She even patched up Lancelot- Squirrel chatted, lively.

-Oh, how did it go? -Vivianne wanted to know.

-He is lucky I didn’t make it worse, grumpy as he is. I don’t know how you do it every day- she teased jokingly. Vivianne looked at her sister, amused.

-Did you behave? - she looked at Lancelot.

-She didn’t behave- he remarked, making them laugh. 


End file.
